Winter Solstice
by TheHonestContender
Summary: Bonnie's cousin Dany comes to live with her, she knows nothing of the supernatural or that like her cousin she is a witch with a mysterious past.Now she will help the fight Klaus but what is her history with him? And now she's having feelings for Damon
1. Brand New Home

I stood in front of the cousin's house, recalling the conversation I had with my mother last month.

_Flashback:_

"_Dany," my mom said._

_I looked up from my seat next to Bonnie, my cousin on my mother side, her dad was my mom's brother I loved it when she'd come over. I was a year younger than her, with long black hair and big Egyptian like eyes Bonnie was different from our family. I don't know maybe that's why we got along so well, we were both odd balls in our family. Our grandmother was the only one that understood, but she died last year and I heard Bonnie was the one who found her._

"_Yeah mom,"_

"_How would like to move to Mystic Falls with Bonnie," she asked._

"_Wait you mean I could go live with Bonnie and her dad," I gaped looking back and forth between my mom and Bonnie who had a big smile on her face._

"_Hellz yeah," I exclaimed. My mother gave me a look, "Language," she said, I was bursting with excitement. I would go and live with my favorite cousin and finish school at Mystic Falls high, a brand new start. I would need some new clothes._

_End of Flashback:_

A month and a whole new wardrobe later, I'm here standing in front of Bonnie's house as nervous as ever. Don't get me wrong I was really excited but as soon as I landed her I felt something change the atmosphere was kind of spooky and dark and it peeked my curiosity. I walked up the steps with my two huge suitcases; I pulled my coat closer to my body. I looked around the wooded area by the house, definitely going to have to explore that. I knocked on the door, after a few seconds I heard feet pounding on the stairs and the door opened to reveal Bonnie.

"BONBON," I yelled as we embraced each other in a big hug.

"DANY," she yelled, "You weren't supposed to get here for another hour, I just finished unpacking come on," Bonnie said pulling me into the house.

I was immediately ambushed with a smell of cinnamon and the house was pleasantly warm despite its slightly chilly weather outside. I looked around it was a very homey place it screamed _Bonnie_,

"This is really nice Bon,"

"Thanks I did some remodeling since Gram's death," she said her tone dropping a little.

I gave the room another look over before saying, "It's really lovely so where is my room," I asked.

She led me upstairs to what was the guest room well now my room. I put both my suitcases onto the bed, walking around the room to get a feel of it.

"Bonnie," a voice called out from downstairs.

"That's Caroline come on want you to meet her," Bonnie said dragging me downstairs. A tall girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes was standing there with a bright smile, damn she's pretty.

"Your back," she shouted pulling her into a big hug.

"Yep Caroline let me introduce you to my cousin Dany,"

"Hi," I said extending my hand to the blonde. She wore a big smile and shook my hand, I felt something different when our hands touched something dark but also bright at the same time. Weird, I think Bonnie noticed my behavior but she gave no sign of it.

"I'm Caroline Forbes nice to meet you Dany," Caroline said with a bright smile.

I knew we'd get along just fine, she had a friendly aura but there was something dark about it too.

"Dany I hope you don't mind if we go over to the boarding house I wanna go see Elena," Bonnie said. I shook my head,

"No it's no problem,"

"Come with us," Caroline said hopping a little bit in place.

"Okay if you don't mind," I said, we left climbing into Caroline's car and drove to the boarding house. On the way, Bonnie warned me about a guy named Damon; she said he was pretty much an all-around asshole.

We pulled up to a large house no mansion, this place was beautiful whoever lived here must have a lot of money. Getting out the car, we walked up to the large house out the corner of my eye I saw the window curtain move. Bonnie and I hid by the door as Caroline knocked. The door opened revealing a pretty girl with long dark brown hair and big doe like eyes,

"Hey," she said monotone, obviously something had ticked her off by the way she looked.

"I brought you a present," Caroline said flicking her finger for Bonnie to pop out.

"SURPRISE," she shouted, the brunette immediately perked up. "Bonnie!"

"I'm back," she said hugging the girl and when she released her, Elena noticed me standing awkwardly on the side of Caroline.

"Um hello you are..," she said.

"Oh hi Elena I'm Dany Bonnie's cousin," I said.

"She's living with me now," Bonnie said. She smiled at me, "Welcome to Mystic Falls come in guys," she said opening the door for us to come in.

Now I thought the place looked awesome on the outside, but damn the inside was amazing.

"Holy shit this place is amazing," I said aloud.

I heard a giggle behind me, probably Caroline, I would love to meet the person who design this it had a mixture of old school like 1800s era. You know with the Victorian dresses and balls I always loved stuff like that.

"Have you seen Jeremy yet," Elena asked Bonnie, she shook her head no.

"Who's Jeremy," I whispered to Caroline, "Elena's little brother and Bonnie's boyfriend," Caroline said, I made a little "oh" understanding, oh Bonnie got a boyfriend remind me to tease her about it later.

"Ah Bonnie, couldn't stand to stay away from us could you," a deep voice said in a cocky tone. I could practically hear Bonnie roll her eyes at whomever it was, "Hello Damon," she said. My ears perked up so this person was Damon, I could tell his voice matched his personality from what Bonnie told me: cocky.

"And who's this," he said addressing me; I turned around from admiring the wood along the fireplace to see probably the hottest guy I've ever seen in my lifetime. _Holy fuck, Bonnie didn't tell me he was hot. _He was tall, I could see muscular arms hidden by a leather jacket, and he had black hair and the most beautiful blue eyes, damn.

"I'm Dany," I said surprised at how smooth my voice came out.

I could feel his eyes traveling over me, examining me like some science experiment. He swaggered up to me, ignoring Bonnie's warning look. Elena and Caroline took a seat next Bonnie, watching the scene unfold to see my reaction to him. I cocked my head to the side, looking at him expectantly,

"Damon, Damon Salvatore," he said with a charming smile, grasping my hand something flickered behind those blue eyes but it was gone as soon as it came and giving it a light kiss. I don't know why but something in me made me laugh at his gesture, and I pulled my hand out of his grasp. Whatever man you're a little too cocky for me, I thought sitting next to Bonnie.

"I'm her cousin," resting my head on Bon's shoulder. He only nodded, "Another Bennett just great," he said sarcastically pointing a finger at Bonnie, "I'm leaving," he added.

"Where are you going," Elena asked, "Out later Blonde, judgy, judgy's cousin" he said heading for the door.

"That's not my name," I said.

"Don't care," and with that he left the house.

"You were right Bon," I said.

"What,"

"He is kind of an asshole," I said,

"He's not so bad although he's pride might be damped most girls fall at his feet," Caroline said.

"Bonnie I hope you don't mine if I leave you've been gone all summer and I'm sure Elena and Caroline want to catch up with you so I'm gonna hit the road," I said.

"It was nice to meet you Dany," Elena said with a grateful smile.

"Same to you and you too Caroline alright bye guys," I said leaving the house.

It was then that I realized I came here with Caroline, oh well better walk. It took me about 15 minutes to get back to the house; I began unpacking my stuff. I set up my laptop and iPod on the desk in my new room, and put the photos of my family up on the shelf by my bed. Bonnie came home around 7 to make dinner, which was a really good stew.

I was sitting on the window seat after my shower playing away on my laptop when I knock came at my door.

"Hey," Bonnie said coming into the room, I noticed she was holding something behind her back.

"What's that," I said raising an arched eyebrow at her.

"A welcome present," she said giving me a box with a bow on it.

"Oh Bonnie thanks but you didn't have to do that," I said opening it to reveal a beautiful necklace. "It's so pretty Bon thank you," I said hugging her.

"Soo," I began in a teasing tone, "When am I going to meet this Jeremy,"

"Soon,"

"Alright, I'll be sure to have the talk with this guy," Bonnie's eyes got big. "You will do no such thing."

"Hahaha I kid I kid thanks for the necklace."

"No problem I'm going take a shower then I'm gonna go to bed night."

"Okay" I said.

I grabbed my iPod, my notebook, and began listening to Blinding by Florence and the Machine. I began to continuing my story, it was one of those things I did in my spare time. Just write stories about crazy stuff that won't exist. I decided to put away my notebook and pull out Twilight. Yes I know I've read it a bunch of times and like some fans heavily pissed offed at the movies. The books were so much better, but isn't that the case for everything the books are always better. I've read the series twice since the first movie came out. After, reading for a while I rubbed my eyes aching from staring at the tiny print. I marked my page, set the alarm for tomorrow, and went to sleep listening to my iPod.


	2. Impressions

_For dany's outfit (polyvore__.com/dany/set?id=39502696__) and her locket will be on my page_

_ The playlist for this chapter is _

_Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls_

_Blinding by Florence and the Machine_

_Buzz Buzz Buzz Buzz_

I groaned burying my head under my pillow, but the noise didn't go anyway. I slammed my hand down on the blasted alarm clock, "Thank you," I muttered as the noise stop. 8:15 am, ugh I through the covers off me, swinging my legs over the side and slipping my feet into my frog slippers. I walked downstairs to find the house empty, I picked up a note on the counter that read:

_Hey Dany, I left to go see Jeremy I'll be back home around 6 ish. You need to go to the school and pick up your schedule today or tomorrow. They're some cool places you could check out like the Grill, here's the address they have pretty good food._

_Food, _my stomach growled at the word I ran upstairs and got dressed. I grabbed my car keys and Bonnie's note for the address to the grill. When I got there the place was crowed, music played from the speakers a group of guys playing pool looked up. I could feel there perverted eyes traveling over me I sat down at the bar and just listen to the music play.

"Hey scram kid, you obviously too young to drink," a male voice said I looked up a boy with a nice face, blond hair and blue eyes stood before me.

"I wasn't going to get anything, haven't decided on what burger I want though any recommendations," I asked.

"Yep the uh Bacon Grill burger is pretty good but uh its kinda big you might not want it for someone as tiny as you," he said.

"Don't under estimate me I'll have it, I'm Dany by the way," I introduced; he quickly wrote down my order and gave it to the chef.

"Yeah I'm Matt you're not from here aren't you," I laughed,

"That obvious I just arrived here yesterday I'm living with my cousin, Bonnie Bennett," I said, his eyebrows picked up at the name and he smiled.

"Oh **your** Bonnie's cousin," he said, "Yeah I'm friends with Bonnie you know her boyfriend just left here to go meet her," I nodded.

"Welcome to Mystic Falls Dany," Matt said putting a delicious looking burger in front of me. I felt eyes on me again and peeked behind my shoulder to see a guy with shaggy brown hair staring at me. I ignored him, he never stopped staring and I was getting agitated so I took a bite of my burger.

"Oh my god,"

"What,"

"This. Is. Amazing," I said stressing each word as I took another bite. He laughed,

"Sure you can finish it," he said still questioning.

"Don't under estimate me if I can't finish I'll just take it home for later," I said raising my eyebrows sat him; he laughed and went off to serve other customers. He's a nice guy a real sweetheart, maybe we could be friends.

"Fancy seeing you here," a familiar voice said. I turned to look at the person sitting on the bar stool next to me.

"Hello Damon just getting a bite to eat," I said.

"Your definitely not like most girls I know most even dare go near a burger that size," he said pointing at my burger.

"Yeah the girls you know are probably little Barbie clones. I like food and sure as hell not going to starve myself," I said.

He nodded; his shiny blue eyes shifted to something behind me, Jesus they're pretty. I turned to see the guy who had been checking me out for the pass 10 minutes scurry away in fear. I turned back to him, weird did he just make that guy go away, I don't know if I should be creeped out or say thank you.

"Er thank you,"

"You're welcome," he said, I hoped off the bar stool, "See you around Matt….you too Damon," I said paying him.

"Right Bennett,"

"Dany,"

"What kind of name is that"

"What kind of name is Damon… and it's a nickname," I shot back I grabbed my bag and headed for the door. I got out of The Grill and headed for my car, a cold shiver ran down my back I whipped around to find Damon standing there.

"You following me," I asked incredulously.

"Don't flatter yourself short stack," Damon scoffed smirking at me.

"See you later Damon I have some stuff I need to do," I sighed turning to leave. Liar, I said in my head you have nothing to do just going to go home and watch TV or go on tumblr.

"Yeah I doubt that," he smirked.

I climbed into my car and started the engine I turn to tell him something from my window but he was gone. Like completely vanished, I looked around the parking lot to find no trace of him, whoa that was total twilight mess right there. I looked for my cell phone to see what time it was, wait what the hell where is my phone? I felt my heart beat quicken I muttered no no no to myself searching through my purse.

"Great …just fucking …fantastic," I said throwing my purse in the passenger seat, my phone wasn't there must have left it inside. I felt a tap on my shoulder, I shrieked and jumped back I hadn't buckled my seat belt so I landed in the other seat on top my purse. I tried to get my heart beat under control,

"WHAT THE FUCK," I spat I said crawling back into the driver's seat.

"You got quiet the potty mouth missy tsk tsk. What would Bonnie say," Damon said.

"Well you shouldn't sneak up on someone like that my god you almost gave me a heart attack man. Two days I've been here and already you're annoying me," I scowled, he chuckled at my reaction before holding up my phone in his head.

"Left it at the bar," he said simply.

I sighed in relief, "Thanks," I said reaching for it only for him to hold it back. I gaped, "What are you doing give it here," I said reaching for it again.

"Ah ah ah say the magic words," he said in a sing-song voice.

"Seriously dude, you don't know me okay and I don't know you so give it back before I kick your ass," I said now fuming.

"I'd love to see that," he teased, seriously his first impression was amusing he's second right now is a bust he's being a total dick.

"Honestly Damon just give it back to me Jesus," I said stepping out my car and slamming the door.

He looked down at me, seemingly amused at my outburst his blue eyes boring into mine. Damn why did they have to be so pretty. I seem to lose myself a bit looking at them, I mentally shook whatever weird deluded thoughts from my head.

"Give it," he stood there not moving an inch, "Fine I don't give a flying fuck," I shouted opening the door to my car and getting in. Something was thrown into my lap I looked down..my phone! I looked up Damon had backed up so I could pull out the parking lot.

"Thanks I guess," I shouted through the window backing up and driving towards the house. When I got there Bonnie's car was already there.

"Hey Bon," I said grumply.

"What's wrong with you," Bonnie asked.

"Nothing just had a run in with that guy Damon, pissed me off but in the end I got my phone back so it's all good," I said shaking off my frustration.

"What," she asked.

"Basically he followed out to my car took my phone I had to fight with him to get it back. God that was annoying," I said going upstairs.

Damon POV:

After my run with Bonnie's cousin I headed back to the boarding house. I don't know why but it amused me to bug her more than it is when I bug Bonnie. Bonnie would usually resort to blowing my blood cells in my head but she stood there and lashed out. It was funny seeing her get all riled up, but it probably won't last long anyhow.

Everyone new that comes to Mystic Falls usual gets killed, and with Stefan on the loose doing Klaus' bidding who knows what would happen. I walked over to the bar and poured myself a glass of stoch when Bonnie burst through the door. I groaned dropping my glass clutching my head as I felt my head explode then the pain stopped.

"What the fuck Bonnie,"

"Leave my cousin alone Damon," she warned. In a flash I was standing before, now I was pissed,

"The hell is wrong with you," I growled at her.

"I said leave my cousin alone she doesn't know about the supernatural shit Damon and I plan to keep her away from it. She doesn't need this especially with the shit that's happened to her so I'll tell you again stay away from her," Bonnie fumed.

"Her living in Mystic Falls puts her in it Bonnie she's gonna find out sooner or later especially if she's friends with Elena and most definitely because she's your cousin," I pointed out, she shook her head.

"If a problem arises and I have to tell her then I will and only then do you understand so don't talk to Dany about anything,"

I pursed my lips, and frowned,

"Fine but next time at least say it calmly don't explode my head witch I actual thought we were at least getting along better," I said, it was true she really came through with Klaus. Elijah had fucked us over big time, no big surprise when we found out he was dead.

"I tolerate you and that's it you are in no way a friend you tried to kill me remember,"

"When are you gonna let that go," I groaned walking back over to the pile of broken glass. "You owe me a new glass, witch," I said.

"Whatever Damon," she said finally leaving. God she can be a pain in the ass, always bringing up the past. I quickly cleaned up the glass, when an Idea formed when I'd taken Dany's phone he quickly got her number before she could notice. Fishing out my phone I sent her a text,

_So how was my second impression :P -D._


	3. Getting to know you

Playlist for this chapter:

Tighten Up by Black Keys

Outfit that she wore: polyvore(dot) com /school/set?id=39746310

Okay guys I'm going to try super hard to get Damon right so he doesn't seem to ooc I hope I get it right any advice would be great

* * *

><p>I woke up to knocking on the door downstairs,<p>

"Bonnie! Go get the door," I yelled groggily, sleep just need to sleep.

The knocking continued, "Bonnie," I shouted again no response.

I groaned climbing out of bed; I clicked on my phone to see what time it was 8:15 am. Oh someone is getting cursed out its freaking 8 o clock ever heard of a thing called sleep.

Last night, I had gotten a text from an unknown number no doubt in my mind tells me it was Damon I actually had to give him props. That was very smooth getting my number while he had my phone, still when I thought about it for too long. It made me realize how creepy it was, so I just stopped thinking about it and brushed it off. I slipped on my robe, and stomped down stairs, whoever this is, is gonna get it.

I opened the door, and there stood a smiling Caroline my anger dissipated, her presence seemed to melt it away I couldn't be mad at her.

"Hi Dany," she said, someone must had coffee it is too early to be this chipper.

"Hey Caroline, come in," I said moving the out the way, she stepped in.

"So do you have any plans today," she asked.

"No why,"

"Good because me and you are going shopping,"

"It's 8 in the morning Caroline I wanna sleep," I huffed.

"Come on go upstairs and get dressed we can go out and get breakfast then shop and I'll show you around Mystic Falls female bonding," Caroline said.

I tried to argue against it but I quickly learned there that "no" was not in this girls vocabulary. I have to say it was really sweet of her to show me around this place I could tell we'd be good friends. She headed upstairs and started going through my closet,

"You have some nice stuff Dany," she complemented from my closet.

"Thanks my mom had just took me shopping before I came here so im not sure if I need any more close," I said, hopping to hint from not shopping and possibly sleeping another 2 hours.

"You can never have too much clothes," she said her blonde curls moving as she shook her head. She grabbed out an outfit and through it on the bed,

"Put that on uh and you need some dresses and heels instead of just boot heels," Caroline added, I grabbed the outfit and quickly put it on.

Wow someone must have tipped over a big cup of fashion sense into Caroline's gene pool. I pulled my hair into a rough ponytail and slipped on my crème colored flats, I checked myself out in the mirror. I wore a cute white blouse with black polka dots, some grey shorts , my favorite earrings, a grey scarf, I grabbed a floppy hat there was no way someone would see my hair in this condition.

We climbed into her car, and she filled me in on the gossip of Mystic Falls.

"So as you already know Bonnie and Jeremy are together, my boyfriend name is Tyler Lockwood his mom is the mayor. I don't think she likes me that much," she said, ending the sentence with a sad tone.

"How can anyone not like you, your positively the sweetest person ever. I mean come on I've been here what 3 days and already you come over and go out of your way to try and make me feel welcome," I said.

She smiled a big smile, touched at my words, "Thank you,"

I smiled back, "No problem chica,"

She passed me her phone and told me to turn it on, a picture of Caroline and a really hot olive tone guy with black hair appeared on the screen.

"That's Tyler," my eyes widened, she nodded happily, "Nice pick he's a hottie, Hi-5," I said, high fiving her while she was still driving. We pulled up to the mall, and Caroline dragged me into Abercrombie and Fitch the overwhelming smell of their men's cologne made me cringe.

"Caroline no," I sais shaking my head,

"Yes," she insited.

"It's not like I'll be able to fit most of this stuff especially those shorts! I mean come on my ass won't fit in those hell I'll be lucky if my thigh gets through," I exclaimed. "Plus it stinks in here smells too much of testosterone," I added.

She quickly grabbed some clothes off the rack and put them in my hands guiding me to the fitting room. Surprisingly 3 out 5 of the shorts she gave me fit, all of the shirts fit, and she picked out 2 super cute dresses for me.

"Caroline the gods of fashion have blessed you," I called out from the dressing stall.

She grinned to herself, "I know."

We spent 3 hours shopping and my feet have never been more sore in my life, I plopped down on an empty seat in the food court. Shopping with Caroline made black Friday look like a walk down the street. I set down my shopping bags and Caroline settled in the seat in front of me with our food.

"Are my feet supposed to hurt," I asked, before letting out a laugh. Caroline smirked as she opened up her container of Chinese food; we ate our food talking about TV shows that we both liked.

"I swear A is not just one person it has to be a group of people," Caroline insisted, we got into a big discussion on our favorite show Pretty Little Liars.

"I know right and it sucks because it won't start till January and we have to wait. But seriously I hate Jenna ugh she's beyond a bitch getting the girls in trouble like that," I said.

When we finished eating, Caroline drove me back home,

"Bye Care," I yelled from my door.

"Bye Dany," she yelled back, I closed the door and quickly ran upstairs and set all my bags down. I laid down on my bed sighing as I sinked lower into the soft fluffy bed; maybe a nap would be nice. I heard a soft caw, what the hell I looked up resting on my window sill was a crow? Why is there a crow here that's never a good sign?

I hosted myself from my bed and opened the window, the crow flew open to land on the tree a few feet away from my window.

"Hey there little guy," I said.

It cocked it's head at me, and flapped its wings angrily.

"You know what scram," I barked at the bird.

It cawed at me again, "Go on get out of here" I said again throwing a marble at it and finally it flew away. Now for a much needed nap it's what time is it 1 pm, I sighed into the pillows.

_Knock Knock_

Why must my sleep be ruined again, I kicked off my shoes and headed down stairs. I could make out a tall muscular figure behind the door; I opened the door my eyebrows shot up.

"Damon wha-what are you doing here," I questioned.

He opened his palm; it was the marble I threw at that blasted bird. "Where you trying to hit me," he asked.

I laughed, "No I was trying to get rid of a stupid bird and you didn't answer my question,"

"What I can't simply come over and say hi," Damon said shrugging innocently. I huffed he definitely didn't seem like the type,

"No so what are you doing here," I asked.

"Seeing as your new I'd thought I'd show you around," Damon said, I eyed him suspiciously.

"Sorry Caroline beat you too it," He scoffed, "Please Blondie probably didn't even show you the best parts of this town,"

"There's better parts of this town, I thought it was just quiet little boring town," I said waving my hand around.

"This town is anything but,"

"That was pretty smooth you know," I said, stepping out of the doorway and onto the porch. "What was," he asked with a smirk on his face.

"Swiping my number while you took my phone," he just smirked in response.

I rolled my eyes, he could be quiet the charmer. Dark hair, beautiful blue eyes, handsome jaw bone, pale skin that popped since he constantly wore black. Even now he wore a tight black V-neck that fit him like a glove you could faintly see the outline of a well-defined chest underneath it. Match with a tight leather jacket and dark jeans, I stepped back in the house,

"Wait here," I shouted, as I went upstairs I put on my flats and brushed my hair into a sleek ponytail.

I grabbed my bag, wait a minute why am I doing this.

This was the same ass that took my phone and bugged me yesterday; Bonnie even told me he was an asshole. He walks around with a snarky attitude like "oh yeah I know I'm hottest thing ever" never judge a book by its cover rang through my head.

I took a deep breath and went down stairs Damon still stood in the same place. I wonder why he didn't come in; I mentally shrugged locking up the house. Damon opened the door to his black mustang, I quirked an eyebrow at him before getting in. Don't mistake that Dany he most likely has a hidden agenda at this showing me around thing.

He pulled out of our driveway, "So why did you come to Mystic Falls," he asked me.

"My mom asked me if I wanted to go live with Bonnie I said yes," I said simply. Bet mom is regretting that having to deal with my two younger brothers Paul and Baby (he's name is Michael but we all call him baby) they were both 16 and fraternal twins.

"Weird quirks,"

"Um I can't really list them I'm pretty much just a weird person I take things as they are," as he drove us to god knows where he began asking me more questions favorite color, meal, etc. I felt like I was being interrogated why is this guy is trying to find out so much about me.

"Siblings,"

"Two brothers and one sister," I said holding 3 fingers up, "What about you," I asked.

"One brother," he said, I thought I saw his jaw clench slightly and something flash in those blue eyes.

"What's his name?"

"Stefan," he said his face emotionless I frowned at him.

"Worst thing you've ever done," he asked.

I stiffened up at that, he's prying and I didn't like it why can't he mind his own business and bother someone else.

"So where are you taking me," I said shifting in my seat looking out the window.

"You didn't answer me," he said slightly annoyed. I didn't care I was tired of his 20 questions now where the hell is he taking me.

"We going to a bar or something," I said turning away from him, that's good ramble get off the subject.

"What are you hiding," he said clearly frustrated his blue eyes bored into the back of my head

"Fuck Damon just DROP IT," I snapped.

"What crawled up your ass no need to act like a bi-," he said but I cut him off.

"Why is being such a dick? You know what fuck it take me home NOW," I fired back at him.

He turned around and headed back to my place in silence. My foot bobbed up and down, I decided instead of firing of at the mouth I'd use my foot as a way to release.

Damon POV:

Oh someone was pissed; she kept bobbing her foot like a weirdo. I was a necklace fastened around her neck; I knew what it was when I saw her at her house. Vervain most likely Bonnie gave it to her spiteful witch. The whole reason I had invited her was to find out information on her and if she could be working with Klaus. You never know who just might be working for him and she just so conveniently showed up after losing Stefan 3 months ago.

When I had asked her what was the worst thing she did, I could hear her heart sped up and she quickly lashed out. I wasn't the one to back down and I kept prying but she continued to avoid the subject. Guess it be an understatement to say I was unpleased.

"Will you quit doing that already," I snapped, she tried to send me a hateful glare which just looked out of place on her pretty face. She was cute when she's mad.

Wait a minute pretty- no sure she's not bad looking and her blood smelled heavenly and I was slightly drawn to her but.. fuck no she's a Bennett. And not just that a witch to that hasn't discovered her powers no doubt she's powerful she comes from a family of powerful witches.

Either way the chick could be bad news. She went from seemingly nice to being a bitch in a matter of a second. Besides I want Elena and only Elena.

Her heart was still beating rapidly blood pounding through her veins I had hit a touchy subject and I wanted to know more. But I was beyond annoyed at her, I pulled into her driveway I was about to say something but she quickly hopped out the car grabbing her purse.

"Hey," I shouted getting out the car, she spun around clenching her fist.

"You know what fuck you just leave me alone," she yelled at me, I felt the air thicken around me and the temperate got hotter than it was. She turned around and stomp back into her house, I furred my eyebrows with each step she took the ground would hiss and steam.

Great no I got another pissed witch at me, she slammed the door with my awesome vampire hearing I heard her run upstairs and to her room. I continued to listen wondering what she'd do next.

Back to Dany Pov:

God could he not mind his own business, I didn't mean to snap at him but hell he was pushing too hard and he wouldn't let it go. I slammed the door to my room leaning against it. I put my head in my hands, and tried to control breathing, don't think about.

"Don't think about it Dany don't," I said to myself. I swallowed, sighing I need to calm down it felt like my body was on fire. I took slow deep breaths slowing down my heart rate, I let a choked sob no you will not cry Dany.

I slipped off my flats finding comfort in the cold floorboards, a nice bubble bath will do you some good. I smiled at myself and began running some water. I walked to my dresser that was by my window and took of my necklace. I saw something out the corner of my eye no fucking way did he not catch the hint that I wanted to be left alone and when the hell did my window open?

I leaned out the window eyeing him and he had the nerve to wave at me,

"GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE," I screamed at him, slamming my window close I surprised it didn't crack. Calm down and go take your bath Dany and then go to sleep.


	4. Rescues and Caring

_Screeching tires_

I sprung up in bed, breathing heavy and sweating I tried to calm down my racing heart. I hadn't had the dream in 2 years and I knew exactly why I had it now. I was finally getting over only to get it thrown back in my face by none other than Damon Salvatore. I took a deep breath bringing my knees up to my chest; rocking back in forth I couldn't help but cry. I hoped out of bed and headed to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on my face. I promptly ignored Damon for the next few days luckily he was always out when I would go over to see Elena.

I had grown closer to the girl and had found out a few things. Stefan who was Damon's brother was also Elena's boyfriend who had gone missing a few months ago. I felt bad for her no wonder she was so gloomy most of the time she was missing him. I quickly adopted her as another sister; me and Caroline became really good friends and were practically glued to the hip.

I looked out my window it was only 5 o clock, I decided it would be good to go out for a run. I grabbed my iPod off the charger and changed into my work out clothes. I left a note for Bonnie who had gone to see Jeremy …again. I pressed shuffle and "Say my name" by destiny's child came on, I locked up behind me and took off.

Running gave me time to think about anything life, my family, my friends, the-. I mentally growled at myself and sped up my run through the woods, now that I think about the woods is probably not the best thing to do. I began singing the song in my head,

"Say my name when no one is around you say baby I love you,"

I didn't care I was alone I slowed up my pace and began dancing..yes dancing through the woods and singing the song.

"I know you say that I am assuming things  
>Something's going down that's the way it seems<br>Shouldn't be the reason why you're acting strange  
>If nobody's holding you back from me<br>Cause I know how you usually do  
>When you say everything to me times two<br>Why can't you just tell the truth  
>If somebody's there then tell me who," I singed.<p>

The song ended and I took a few quick breaths before I started running again. I ran harder and faster as if I was running away from any thoughts of that day. I ran until my lungs hurt, a stopped grasping a tree to catch my breath, I leaned against the base of the tree my legs was beginning to feel like jelly. My legs cried in protest as I got up and began running "Sail" by AWOLNATION, I tried to ignore the creepy feeling that I got. The sun was beginning to go down, what time is it I pulled out my iPod and checked the time 6:30 I had been running for an hour and 30 minutes. I felt completely at peace in the woods I always have, I found a little spot to sit down at. I rested my head against the tree,

"Didn't anyone tell you the woods was a dangerous place," a voice said, I high on panic alert now.

I quickly jumped to my feet and backed up. Fuck I knew I should have just headed home when it got dark now I can't see. It was eerily silent; I could hear another person breathing yep time to get the hell out of here. I ran even though I was tired I just ran, I could hear the crunch of leaves behind me they were chasing me. Shit shit shit rang through my head, I know all the horror movies said not to turn around but I had to see how close he was. I peeked over my shoulder; a hooded figure was behind me a couple feet away. I turned only to scrape in the face by a branch now why is it always a fucking hooded man. Please god let me make it home; I felt the earth give out from underneath me I fell down the hill. I tried to stop myself from falling put banged my head on the base of a tree, crap get up Dany get up. I tried to stand up but a sharp pain racked through my ankle, I bit my lip to stop from screaming. I felt a warm liquid slide down my face, I put my hand to my forehead feeling the wet substance. Blood ugh.

"What the fuck," a familiar voice said.

God you have a horrible sense of humor really you're gonna send him.

I looked up to see him standing in front of me, azure blue eyes shining in the night, dark hair and a slight smirk on his face. He was decked out in his usual black attire; there he was standing there in the woods like it was the most natural thing in the world. He frowned when he took in my appearance, his jaw clenched like he was restraining himself from something. I heard footsteps fear washed over me, I turned to see a light at the top of the hill. I turned to see Damon wasn't there anymore, oh my god did he abandon me? I surprisingly felt extremely hurt that he left me and I wanted him to come back. He couldn't leave me with that guy coming after me, the footsteps stopped. Then they began again only lighter, I layed back down and pretended to play dead. Figuring he would think I was dead and go on his way.

"You can stop playing dead I got rid of him," Damon said.

I sat up finding his icy blue eyes; I felt incredibly light losing all the train of thought and just staring into those beautiful pools of blue.

"Thanks," I murmured.

He then cupped his ear leaning forward, "What was that I couldn't hear you," he said. I frowned, back to being a cocky ass,

"Thank you," I said softly.

He nodded I stood up shakily on one leg, I felt a strong muscular arm wrap around my waist. I turned and almost gasp at how close he was, he grabbed my arm and wrapped it securely around his neck. I wanted to frown and tell him to get his hands off me but he just saved me from whoever that was. As much as I despised him for a while he really showed up when he was needed. He helped me walk through the woods, I felt myself get tired,

"Damon stop," I said leaning on him, I was beginning to feel really light headed and nauseated.

My vision grew hazy oh no this isn't good,

"Oh god," I groaned.

He frowned, "What," he asked and that's when everything went black.

* * *

><p>Damon POV:<p>

"Oh god," Dany groaned, I frowned

"What," and that's when she passed out I caught her quickly, dang she was light. I shook my head at the unconscious girl in my arms; I picked her up bridal style and continued walking.

What in the world was she thinking walking in the woods at night. She's lucky I got there when I did or that vampire would have taken a bite out of her. I could feel her fear wash over me in waves and I knew something was wrong. Then I'd have to hear her judgy cousin run her mouth off and give me one of her witchy migraines. I felt my fangs itch in my gums, god her blood smelled so good. I shook my head, no don't even think about it Damon.

She was incredibly light, she looked so peaceful like this, looking at the gash in her forehead it probably be better if I dropped her off without any scratches. Sure bonnie would be pissed I had given her blood but at least she would feel better.

I bit into my wrist and forced the wound to her mouth letting the crimson liquid drip down her throat. She stirred slightly swallowing it, it healed up quickly and already the gash in her head was closing up. Her ankle would take a while but by the time she woke up it should be better. With my vampire speed I ran to Bonnie's house, she shifted in my arms and actually snuggled closer to me. I felt a flutter in the pit of my stomach it was the same flutter I got around Elena except this was different it was electric. What the hell I'm getting soft man I need to stop, I swear I'm gonna end up like saint Stefan. I stood on her porch and knocked on the door, Bonnie opened it her face dropped and grew anger at the sight of an unconscious Dany.

"Now before you go giving me a-,"

"What the fuck did you do?" she growled

"I didn't do anything this time I swear," I said, her face soften but only a little bit.

"Look this isn't my fault I found her like this she was running from someone. It was a vampire don't worry I took care of it, I gave her some of my blood so she-,"

"YOU WHAT," She sneered.

"Jesus Bonnie you would like it better if I let her bleed to death," I snapped. God she can be so infuriating, I was a little taken back my own tone. Was I beginning to...care after she's ignored me for 5 days and the last time we spoke she cursed at me shit I am getting soft.

"Kinda hurt you don't trust me yet Bonnie after everything we've been through," I frowned, I was actual hurt but the witch and I could finally be in a room without wanting to murder each other that was progress.

"Thank you for your help Damon really I mean it," she sighed giving in.

"So you're gonna invite me in so I can put her in her bed,"

"Yeah...no that's so not gonna happen,"

"Then I'm afraid you don't get you cousin back," I teased taking a step back. Her green eyes flickered with annoyance; a sly smirk graced my face.

"Damon," she said in a warning tone.

"Oh come on witch," we stood there staring each other down. She sighed realizing she had no other choice,

"Come…in Damon," she said taking a step back holding the door open. I grinned taking a step inside the house the smell of vanilla and a slight earthy smell enveloped me. "Her room is up the stairs and t-," I interrupted her.

"I know where it is I can smell it," I said as a matter of fact.

"Still never gonna get over that," she muttered under her breath.

I kicked out her door; the smell of lavender filled my senses calming me instantly. I looked around her room, it was pretty neat a jewelry box on top of her dresser, a laptop sitting on a desk next to a printer. Her bed was made and was a pretty color of turquoise; I laid her down and frowned at the dry blood that caked her forehead. No I couldn't leave her like that; I went to her bathroom and wet a towel. I came back, and began to clean the blood off her forehead revealing a pretty shade of caramel skin. I was just about to leave when I felt an overwhelming urge to tuck her in so I did. Tucking a stray strand of hair away from her face, I tucked her in and quickly left.

When I got home I headed straight for the shower ignoring Elena, I didn't feel like dealing with her. I was tired, she was trying to turn me into something I'm not and I just wanted to be me damnit I hate that she has that hold on me.

I quickly dressed for bed, my thoughts began to drift towards Dany what was she hiding. I heard her say don't think about it, don't think about what. What was so bad that it actually made her cry, I wanted to know? I wanted to know everything about her she was quite a puzzle, and I always liked a challenge. I don't even know what possessed me to take care of her the way I did, I knew I wasn't going to let anything happen to her not after tonight. God, what the hell is going on with me?


	5. Questions and Answers

Sorry I've been gone guys I had finals and now I'm done so back to our story also I kinda made a banner for the fanfic. I'm still a little iffy on the girl I picked but you guys tell me what you think the banner will be on my profile. The song is Peacock by Katy Perry and this is Dany's outfit (polyvore (dot) com/fishtail/set?id=40282136).

Dany:

I felt the warm sun on my face; I smile to myself before remembering what happened last night. My eyes snapped open and I let out a terrified shriek when I met beautiful blue yes. And I literally hopped ten feet in the air and onto the floor.

"Ouch," I grumbled rubbing my bum.

He looked down at me, "Good morning," with his signature smirk.

I hoped ready to lash out at him for being in my room and on my bed. Wait a minute my leg doesn't hurt I was pretty sure I had twisted it. I felt my forehead only to feel nothing but..it was bleeding last night. My confusion must have been evident because Damon's amused smirk slipped off his face, then it came to me he had saved me.

"Thank you for last night," I breathed, his smirk came back.

"Oh Dany….you make that sound soo dirty," he cooed, I frowned walking over grabbing a pillow and smacking him.

"Get out of here you creep," I said. I looked down wait a fucking moment when was I changed, I glared at him.

"Did yo-," I began to say but he cut me off.

"Bonnie did it," he said holding his hands up.

"What are you doing here get out," I said bitterly crossing my arms.

"Is that any way to talk to someone who saved your life," he said getting off my bed. I faltered at that he did save me the least I could do was be nice.

"Whatever, I'm going take a shower," I said.

"Oh is that an invitation," I spinned around,

"No it's not and better be gone when get out," I said, I went to my closet grabbed and outfit and headed towards my shower.

I closed my door and locked it, you never knew with Damon. I pressed play on my stereo, when a familiar Katy Perry song came on. I striped down and stepped into the shower, I began bobbing my head to the beat. This is my one of my favorite song, yeah I know that's bad but whatever

"Are you brave enough to let me see you peacock?  
>Don't be a chicken boy, stop acting like a biatch<br>I'm a peace out if you don't give me the payoff  
>Come on baby let me see<br>Whatchu hidin' underneath," I singed as I began to wash my hair, I hummed the song as I rinsed out the conditioner.

When I was down I turned off the shower grabbed a towel and wrapped it firmly around me. I peeked outside the bathroom door and grinned inwardly Damon was not there. I closed the door and began brushing out the tangles in my damp hair. I grabbed my blow dryer and blow dried my hair dry and put it up in a fishtail braid. I dressed in a peach tank top with my "Never to Wild" sweat shirt over it, I slipped into my skinny jeans. I cranked up the volume on the stereo,

"I wanna see you peacock, cock, cock  
>You peacock, cock<br>You peacock, cock, cock  
>You peacock, cock," I singed hopping around the room.<p>

I went over to my dresser and opened my jewelry box and put on some earrings, I put on some sneakers and hopped down the stairs. Bonnie was already downstairs and had brewed a cup of coffee for her. I already had a boost of energy from where I have no idea, but I gladly took the caffeine smiling she remembered to put a lot of crème.

"Hey you gave me a scare last night no more runs at night,"

I nodded, "You do not have to worry about that trust me," I said taking a gulp of my coffee. God I love this stuff, I would not be able to function properly without my morning coffee. I wonder why my ankle isn't hurting and why the hell is there no bruise on my head. I felt the blood it was on my hands so what made it heal that fast I mean there's not even a scab. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I didn't notice Bonnie was asking me a question.

"Hmm what," I said snapping out of it.

"I asked what you want for breakfast," Bonnie said.

"Anything,"

Bonnie began making pancakes and bacon, she looked at me after flipping a pancake over, "So how do you feel," she inquired.

I shrugged, "I feel fine," a frown slipped onto my face, "Doesn't make sense,"

"What do you mean?"

"I could have sworn I twisted my ankle I needed help to walk and then I wake up and its fine. I also banged my head pretty bad I felt the blood from it I wake up nothing not even a scar just clear skin it doesn't add up," I said.

Bonnie only nodded in response, I narrowed my eyes she was hunched over and looked to fully engross on the pancake. She was tense she was hiding something from me,

"Maybe it was all in your head you know the adrenaline, I'm just happy you're okay now," she said with a smile that didn't reach her pretty emerald eyes.

After thinking over last night, maybe Bonnie had a point but something was off something I couldn't remember. After eating my breakfast, Bonnie said that she was going to the grill with Caroline, Tyler, Elena, and Jeremy. My ears perked up finally I get to meet the boy that's dating my cousin, I grabbed my purse and hopped into her car.

We pulled up to the Grill; we scan the room and found them sitting a booth on the far side of the room. Bonnie went into the arms of a tall, brown haired boy, when they pulled apart I got a good view of the boy. He was cute, short brown hair, pretty eyes, and he looked a little buff but the smile he wore when she walked in was not one I see on regular boyfriends. He seemed distant; I fixed him with a look,

"Jeremy this is my cousin Dany she's living with me," Bonnie introduced.

"Hi Jeremy Gilbert," he said sticking out his hand. I took it giving him a firm shake, "Nice to meet you, Gilbert. I hope you know a talk is in order," I said.

"Dany," Bonnie scowled giving me a warning look.

I rolled my eyes and faintly heard Caroline giggling while the side of Tyler's lips quirked up into a smirk. Elena just smiled at my gesture and Jeremy gave me a knowing look,

"I don't think that's necessary,"

"I certainly hope not because you won't have just me to deal with," I said taking a seat next to Elena, she nudge me in the side causing to jump. I glared at her,

"You know better than to do that." I was very ticklish that's my weakness and she knew it. Jeremy sat down next to Bonnie and we ordered our food. I ordered the same burger I had when I first came here, Matt was our waiter.

"Hey Matt," I said with a smile, he smiled too,

"Hey Dany same as last time," He asked. I nodded, he wrote down everyone else order,

"I'll have a chef salad," Caroline said, "Oh me too," Bonnie said.

"Just a burger dude," Tyler said. Jeremy shook his head he wasn't hungry, and Elena ordered pasta.

"Should take 15 minutes or so," he said and went off to tell the cook.

I leaned back in my seat, and began talking to Elena and Caroline since Jeremy and Bonnie were in their own little world. A while later Matt brought us our food, and everyone eyed the burger in front of me, I inwardly groaned.

"Well damn take a bloody picture," I said throwing my hands up, feeling more eyes on me from my outburst. Caroline stared at the larger piece of meat I already knew what she was thinking, OH MY GOD THE CALORIES.

"Sure you can eat that," Tyler said.

"Watch me," I said.

10 minutes later

I sat there a satisfied grin on my face and I patting my flat stomach. I began laughing at the shocked faces, "What," I whined, wiping my mouth with a napkin.

"You're so tiny"

"How the fuc-"

"Where does it go?"

"Damn that's awesome," Tyler laughed raising his hand to high five me, I grinned high fiving him.

"She's always been that way," Bonnie said. We continued to talk about the upcoming year, Caroline was gushing with excitement. She started telling us all the plans she had,

"Did you write this all down Care," Elena said.

"Oh yeah I got it all saved on my computer, it's our senior year time to make memories. I want this year to be kick-ass, one that we will look back and smile one no matter what," Caroline said sharing a look with Elena and Bonnie.

They both sighed nodding and the whole group fell quiet, o..kay wonder what that was about, I knew I was missing something. I kept my mouth shut knowing that if I didn't I would begin to pry and turn into Ms. Nosey. I sat there looking like a doofus because I was beyond confused what were they hiding, I pulled out my notebook and began to sketch.

I like to do that when I'm bored or in awkward silences like the one I was in, I let my subconscious take over. Pretty soon I was fully engrossed in my drawing my subconscious taking over; I stared in confusion when I was done. I had drawn the crow that pesky crow that was outside my window, that and a hallway but it was really old like in a castle. Sun light was shining through the open space on the side that looked out onto a courtyard and at the end of the hallway was a door. An old wooden door that had viens curling around it,

"Oh that's pretty Dany," Elena complimented looking at the hallway I had drawn then her gaze fell on the crow. She looked at it wearily,

"Thanks but I have no idea where it came from well except for the crow I saw it a few days ago outside my window," I said. She merrily nodded her head, looking at the crow

"Something wrong," I asked, why was she acting weird.

"Nothing just crows freak me out," Elena said shaking her head. I nodded understanding and put my notebook up, the crow was creepy. Then I remembered who showed up when I tried to make it go away, for some unknown reason I unconsciously smiled at the thought.

"You know what guys I think I'm gonna head out," I said, Caroline groaned in protest.

"Aw but I'm done telling you all my plans," I laughed at her pouting face.

"Don't worry Bon Bon can fill me in later," I said pointing at Bonnie, I picked up my purse. "Where you going," Bonnie called out from her seat. I turned around still walking backwards,

"Exploring," I said with a smirk and left I headed to my car and began to drive.

I wasn't going to explore been there done that, I'm going to get answers and I knew one person would tell me. My car came to a stop, I cut off the engine and got out and walked up to the house. I rose my hand to knock on the door but it swung open revealing the person I had came to see.

"Just the person I came to see," I said, looking up at him.

"Dany," he said slightly confused at my pressence but still had that smirk on his face. I matched his smirk,

"Hello Damon we need to talk."


	6. More than I bargained for

Ho Ho Ho Merry Christmas this is my Christmas gift to you a new chapter sorry it's so short guys

_Playlist:_

_Forgotten by Avril Lavigne_

_Wherever you will go by The Calling_

_Previously on Winter Solstice:_

_My car came to a stop, I cut off the engine and got out and walked up to the house. I rose my hand to knock on the door but it swung open revealing the person I had come to see._

_"Just the person I came to see," I said, looking up at him._

_"Dany," he said slightly confused at my presence but still had that smirk on his face. I matched his smirk,_

_"Hello Damon we need to talk."_

"Excuse me," he said his eyebrows rising into his hairline,

"You want to talk to me now seeing as you kicked me out your house you're contradicting yourself Dany," he said leaning into the frame of the door. His blue eyes sparkled with mischief,

"Yeah well that was then and this is now and you've got some explaining to do," I said brushing past him and into the boarding house. I looked around the place, still managing to be awestruck with it's beauty. Damon walked over to a bar and pulled out a crystal glass,

"Want a drink," he asked holding out a glass in my direction.

My head tilted, "I'm underage bozo and I prefer not to drink," I said, I wasn't ever going to drink again and I had a very good reason not to.

He shrugged, "Suit yourself missing out," he said pouring a glass that smelled like bourbon, he turned around and leaned casual against the bar.

"What happened last night," I said in all seriousness. I needed to know because you don't just wake up without scars after the events of last night.

"Did you hit your head that hard," he scoffed, downing his glass.

"Damon," I said dragging out his name.

"Dany" he mocked in the same tone.

"Why were you in the woods last night," I asked.

"I was star gazing," he said lamely, I scoffed.

"Yeah right, you star gaze in the middle of the woods," I snorted, that was pure bullshit. He just raised his hands up and poured another glass.

"Cough alcoholic cough cough," I coughed, he rolled his eyes at me.

"Can you tell me what happened last night because Bonnie is trying to pass it off like it's all in my head. I woke up completely fine," I asked.

"I don't know maybe you healed," he said nonchalantly.

"People don't heal that fucking fast not to wear there's absolutely not scars or scabs. I freaking busted my forehead on a **tree** stump my head was bleeding," I pointed to my head "No scar"

"How the hell am I supposed to know," he asked.

"Something must have happened between the point of where I passed out and woke up. Because you don't wake up without scars Damon it's not natural and you were there," I said. My phone buzzed in my bag, I pulled it out a text from Bonnie.

**Bonnie: Where are u?**

I sighed, and just put it away I looked up and my breath caught in my throat. Suddenly, Damon was standing right in front me,

"Why should I tell you," he said his eyes boring into mine, it made me feel like he could look into the depths of my soul and see all my secrets. I took a step back feeling the confidence I had when coming here slip.

"Owe me that much,"

_"_Pfft I don't owe you anything I think you have the positions switched," he said. Okay he did have a point there but that doesn't explain what happened. My phone started ringing; I tore my eyes away from his and pulled out my phone Bonnie again.

"Hello," I answered into the phone.

"Hey I'm at the house where are you," Bonnie asked.

"I'm-," I started off I looked at Damon should I tell her "I'm at the Salvatore boarding house," I admitted. A couple of deep breaths later she answered,

"What are you doing there," she asked trying to hide the anxiousness in her voice.

"Getting answers why don't you come over here too we can all have a lovely chat," I said sarcasm dripping at the end.

"Yeah lovely… o-okay fine," she said hanging up.

"Great now you can both tell me what you're hiding from me," I said, he remained silent and walked back over to the bar.

I sat down on the couch and after a few minutes of silence the front door opened to reveal Elena. She wore a look of confusion on her face, "Dany what are you doing," she asked, her eyes danced from me to Damon. "What's going on," she asked.

I opened my mouth but the sound of a car pulling up interrupted to me. Bonnie came into the house, she gazes fell on all of us her shoulder slumped.

"Hey Lena," she muttered.

"Hey Bon," "Hey Lena," she paused, "Damon," she said inclining her head towards him. "Judgy," he muttered.

"Hey Bon," Elena said giving her a hug.

"Elena something happened," she whispered to the pretty brunette pulling her off the side. Elena's gaze fell slightly, "What happened,"

"She was attacked by a vampire last night" Elena's eyes widen

"Don't worry Damon gave her some of his blood but she's been asking questions on how she was miraculously healed," Bonnie said in a hush tone so Dany wouldn't hear.

Elena frowned, finally had one friend that hadn't been brought into all this vampire stuff and look how quickly that went. "We have to tell her, for her own safety so she can be protected," she said, Bonnie nodded glumly and walked back into the room.

Elena took a seat in front of me, I frowned at her. Her whole postured had changed. She looked glum, like she was about to unload some bad news.

"It all started junior year-," she started, then she began her story how she meet Stefan and Damon.

How she fell in love with Stefan only to find out he was a vampire and so was Damon. I cringed when she told me about Caroline and Damon, and our Grams. Bonnie was a witch and was possessed by our ancestor Emily Bennett who broke a deal she had with Damon to broke our lineage. Which in turned pissed Damon off enough to take a bite out Bonnie and almost kill her but she was healed by Stefan's blood. Vampire blood could heal humans, so that's why I woke up without a scratch Damon had giving me some of his blood. She told me about the whole ordeal with Katherine (Damon's evil ex) who was her ancestor and double, and how she tried to hurt Elena and she killed Caroline. But she didn't die only transitioned into a vampire and used to get info on Elena who was a Petrova doppelganger. How she was kidnapped by Rose after they defeated Katherine to bring to Elijah, Elijah was an Original vampire one of the first vampires. Then she went on into the curse of the doppelganger, how Rose was bitten by a werewolf (Damon cringed at the memory). Werewolf bite was fatal to vampires and the only resident werewolf was Tyler Lockwood. Then she got on to Klaus, the big bad original that got my cousin killed.

"He killed you," I gasp, officially hate the bastard.

"I technically died but it was part of the plan I had with Damon I had to make him think I was dead but I was brought back," Bonnie explained grabbing my hand and giving it a light squeeze.

"Anyways Klaus is a powerful hybrid, he's half vampire half werewolf he became that way by completing the sacrifice," Elena said.

"So he killed you too," I said, so this guy has basically gone around killing the people I care about only for them to come back to life later. "Now I wanna kick his ass," I muttered.

"Not alone there," Damon said, I had almost forgotten he was there he was being so quiet throughout the story.

"Later on after the sacrifice Tyler bit Damon, and he started dying. We found out Klaus' blood was the cure for a werewolf bite, Stefan made a deal with him to save his brother," Elena said solemnly, Damon's focus was now on her.

"Klaus gave us the cure but we lost Stefan to him. He forced him to drink human blood and he left town with Stefan," Elena said her tone was sad, tears were held back behind her doe eyes.

I suddenly noticed that Damon was nowhere in sight, how the hell oh wait vampire speed. So Stefan hadn't disappeared he was taken by Klaus, I felt sad for Elena. She had lost so much, I stood up and gave the girl a comforting hug. She laughed blinking back tears,

"Your taking this so well I thought you'd be freaked out," she said a little frazzled.

"Nah I'm weird like that I don't know I always thought stuff like this could be real so it's hasn't set in yet," I said stepping back.

"My little weirdo," Bonnie said tossing an arm around my shoulders.

"Can't believe all that has happened to you guys sounds like it would be something out of a book," I said astonished at all the things they had told me. I came there looking for answers and I sure did get them, got a little more than I bargained for.

They both nodded, both wished things would go back to when things were care-free but it just wasn't meant to be. Bonnie and I left the boarding house and went back home, her dad still wasn't back yet and wouldn't be for another few days. We sat on the couch, I tried to focus on the movie but the thoughts were a jumbled mess. Our grams died doing some fucking spell for nothing and died in the process, silent tears flew. Bonnie pulled me into a hug, knowing what I was thinking about.

Then a thought occurred to me, "Bonnie….. you said our family was full of witches," I said pulling away from her. She looked at me for a while and got up to grab something she came back with a large old and tattered book.

"What's that," I asked, she placed it on the coffee table and sat crossed leg in front of it. I got off the couch and sunk to the floor wrapping my blanket around me.

"It's our family grimoire," Bonnie said with a small smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review because more views equal more chapters its my first vampire diaries fic please give it a change thankyou<strong>


	7. Senior Prank Day Part 1

I'm going to try and update every week or so okay people.

Bonnie outfit:polyvore (dot) com/bonnie/set?id=40250700

Dany outfit: " ".com/practice/set?id=39673554 &

Beginning of the chapter starts off at the end of Disturbing behavior and goings into senior prank day

"Argh screw it," I yelled and frustration throwing the candle across the room. Turns out I am a witch just like my cousin Bonnie, we had practice several things. She taught me how to levitate feathers which was amazing to say the least. I began to learn how to speak the ancient Latin clearly so I wouldn't mess up any spells but I was having some difficulty making the candle light up.

"Just relax your letting your frustration get to you and its part of the reason why it's not working its blocking you," Bonnie said exasperated rubbing her temples. I had been ranting for a while now I'm surprised she hadn't blown up on me. I took a few deep breaths and sat back down,

"No Bon I just can-"

"Danearys Carlotta Bennett you can do it now sit your ass down and focus," Bonnie said her voice boomed with authority. I obeyed her and sat down feeling like a child being scolded by their parents, but she was right.

"Okay okay let's try again," I said.

I set the candle in the middle of us and breathed out slowly, my body began to feel warm and the feeling of my magic was there. It was like a humming in my veins that was calming ensuring protection. I imagined the candle on focused on it.

"HO-Holy shiiiittt," Bonnie said.

I peeked an eye open and practically jumped for joy the candle was lit…along with all the candles in the room and the fireplace. I jumped up and down pumping my fist in the air and pounced on Bonnie,

"I did it Bonnie thanks to you," I said giving her a big squeeze.

"It was all you Dan.. there's something else I have to tell you," Bonnie said.

"What is it," I said putting my hands in my lap.

"Well since I'm no longer alone with this whole witch stuff I can tell you. Before Elena called me something weird happened with Jeremy," she said.

"What was it," I got and began walking out the room,

"Well when Jeremy was shot I brought him back to life," She started.

"Now wait a minute Bon that would take" I began Bonnie had told me when you use too much magic it pushes back. Bonnie would sometimes get intense nosebleeds or blackout, and I'm pretty sure bringing back someone from the dead would require a lot of magic.

"A lot of magic I know and I don't have the power of the dead witches anymore because of it. I caused the balance to be disrupted and theirs always consequences for that sort of thing," Bonnie said, seeing my concern.

"Jeremy and I were looking through some grimores and sudden all of the books just caught on fire I put them out. Later when I was cleaning up Jeremy told me that when I brought him back to life he could see things-"

"Wait see things you mean like ….ghost," I asked.

"Yeah, he's been seeing Anna and Vicky. Anna was a vampire that was killed and so was Vicky," Bonnie said, her hand clenched and unclenched. I opened my mouth and quickly shut it,

"There's more too it isn't there," I asked looking at her frazzled appearance.

"They're Jeremy's ex-girlfriends and they've been popping up when were together," Bonnie said.

"Oh Bonnie…..I'm sorry," I said scooting next to her.

"No it's fine he loves me so I shouldn't feel like….never mind," Bonnie said. I pulled her into a tight hug, she wrapped her thin arms around me. I rubbed her back as a sign we use to do, everything would be okay. I released her and decided to go upstairs,

"Hey don't use my full name you know I don't like it," I groaned. What possessed my parents to name me that sure it was pretty but I don't really go by my full name. She just rolled her eyes and blew out the candles with her magic,

"So cool," I beamed said going up stairs. I quickly took a shower and dressed in some gym shorts and a light blue tank top with a cupcake on it that said "Eat me". I leaned back into the soft comforting pillows of my bed and grabbed one and held it in my lap.

I thought over everything that had happened everything I learned, my life would never be the same. This wouldn't be the first time I thought those words, all the danger this town attracts is ridiculous. These towns people didn't even know what was going on they were blissfully unaware of the turmoil's in this town.

They didn't deserve all of this somewhere someone set this in motion for a purpose I just hope at the end of it we would all make it out okay and alive for that matter. I know now I'm going to help this town as much as I can to protect them. But for right now I'm going to head on to bed, I slipped into the welcoming comfort of my bed and went to sleep.

When I woke up it wasn't the exact wake up I imagined, normally I open my eyes to see my small dresser next to my bed with lamp and picture of me and my brothers and sister. Instead woke up feeling like someone was watching me, the clock read 6:00am. I could have sworn I saw something dash out my window.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and trudge to my bathroom. I cringed at my reflection in the mirror practicing magic really took a lot from me. My face was slightly sunk in and I had bags under my eyes, I splashed my face with some cold water to wake me up. I quickly retreated back to the comfort of my bed, when I began feeling consciousness slip away my door burst open.

"Rise and shine sweetheart time to get up," Caroline said, hoping onto my bed along with Elena.

"GO AWAY," I groaned burying my head under my pillow. Elena snatched the pillow; I looked at her well she was certainly cheery. Bonnie appeared behind Elena,

"Its senior prank day and you're gonna be a senior with us this year so come on get out of bed," Caroline said with a bright smile.

"What is senior prank day and anyways its Saturday and its 6am. YOU'RE INSANE," I yelled lying back down. Elena laughed,

"If Caroline is making us go you have to go too," Bonnie said.

"Yes and you know I will annoy you right out of that bed so why don't you make it easier on yourself," Caroline said. I made no attempt to move,

"I know you know I'm a vampire," she said, I turned to look at her.

"You know one perk of being a vampire, super strength," she said and suddenly I was yanked out of bed and landed on my ass.

"Ow," the three of them laughed at me.

"Ha ha ha your all hilarious," I snorted.

I got up and escaped to my bathroom again. I applied some light make up and quickly got dressed in a white with black lace material tank top, shorts, my necklace, and some sandals. We all left together, Bonnie sat in the front with Caroline, and I was in the backseat with Elena.

"So how are you taking everything," Elena asked.

"Good, I practice my powers last night. And I still love you guys because you're all amazing. I just can't believe you guys went through all of that," I said astounded.

"Yeah it was tough," Elena said.

"Enough of the sob stories were here to have fun not mope. I refuse to let our past ruin this day," Caroline said filled with determination. We drove into the school parking lot; there was one other car that I recognized as Tyler's. Caroline pulled out her keys to the school, unlocked the door only a few lights were on. We walked down the hallway to first class we were going to prank,

"This is creepy you know makes me feel like we're in a scary movie and the killer is about to jump out and kill the high school kids," I commented. They stopped walking and stared at me oddly,

"What,"

"You watch too much TV Dany," Elena laughed. Suddenly, there was loud feral growl and Tyler jumped out of the classroom.

"ROAR,"

"Ahhhhhhh," We all screamed except Caroline. Tyler fell to the floor in fits of laughter, I felt my anger boil up in me.

"GOD DAMNIT TYLER," I cursed.

"Aww man I wish I had a camera you should have seen your faces," Tyler laughed wiping away a fake tear. He was rewarded with my foot in his gut.

I stepped over him and enter the classroom. We began typeeing the entire class with toilet paper, the next class we booby-trapped with bubble wrap.

We messed around and had fun it was awesome. Caroline was right, this was a good way to let go of all the drama. I could tell Elena was having fun ad she was smiling a real smile. Not one that was forced to mask all of her emotions so no one would ask if she was alright. More people began to show up helping to prank the rest of the school. We were in our seventh classroom laying mouse traps on the floor, god it was taking so long and we were almost finished. Suddenly, the door opened and Matt walked in, turned on the lights and ended up setting off all of the mouse traps.

"Aw come on," Caroline groaned turning on Matt, "Seriously, you know how long it took for us to set all this up," she exclaimed. Elena rose up from the ground; Bonnie sat on one of the desks, and stood opposite of Tyler.

"Forgot about senior prank night huh," Tyler said leaning onto the TV stand.

"Clearly," he retorted.

"How could you forget? We've only been waiting for this since like freshman year" Caroline exclaimed.

"Yeah Matt if I'm doing this," Elena said pointing the flashlight in her hand towards herself, "You're doing this," she said pointing it towards him.

"Well I'm kinda surprised any of you are doing this," Matt said looking around the room at the mouse traps.

"Matt I didn't even come to this school this is my first year and I'm participating," I stated.

"Caroline's making us," Bonnie said.

"We're about to be seniors," Caroline started, oh lord not this again. We all shared a knowing look as Caroline launched into her little speech of how we all needed to have fun and have some normalcy in this crazy life of ours.

"These are the memories we will have forever and-" Caroline said but Elena cut her off.

"And if we don't create these memories now then what's the point of it all," she said sarcasm in every word. Caroline gave her an annoyed look,

"Go ahead and make fun but I don't care," Caroline said waving her hands; Elena gave her a teasing smile. "You're all lame and I got 2 more classrooms to prank," Tyler said grabbing the bag filled with prank stuff and leaving. Elena got up to and began to leave,

"Wait where are you going," Bonnie called out to her. She spun on the heels of her feet,

"To super glue Alaric's desk shut," Caroline smiled, "Making memories," Elena smiled and left. "Love you," Caroline yelled after her. I got an unsettling feeling when Elena left, Bonnie noticed.

"What's wrong," Bonnie asked putting a comforting hand on the arm.

"Something's not right Bonnie," I said shaking my head. Caroline, who had been texting on her phone, suddenly froze and grew tense dropping her phone.

"Caroline," I asked worriedly.

"Klaus. He's here," she said. Oh god this won't be good.


	8. Senior Prank Day part 2

"Okay Damon isn't answering his phone," I said, staring down at my phone in frustration.

Of all the times he goes AWOL it had to be now, and with that Katherine chick no less. The sun had around gone down and I paced back and forth, Bonnie had gone off to check on Matt somewhere. Leaving me too officially freak the fuck out, I began wandering down the hallways of Mystic High. This would probably be my first encounter with Klaus, and if he's as ruthless as they all said which I have no doubt in my mind that he is. Maybe I should head for the gym most of the seniors are there maybe they saw Elena then I could warn her that Klaus was here.

I took off running towards the direction of the gym,

"Please god let them be safe please," I prayed, I ran as fast as I could to the gym. As I neared it I could hear people talking,

"Where's Stefan," Elena asked her voice panicky.

I crouched down by the door, to try to hear more,

"Stefan's on a time out right now," a smooth voice said with a British accent.

Uh maybe I can pass posing as another senior pranker. I spotted a closet, I opened the door and it was filled with toilet paper rolls, basic janitor stuff, and some plastic cups. I grabbed a box of toilet paper and stacked 2 bags of plastic red cups. I stumbled a little bit closing the door; I lifted up the box blocking my field of vision. I managed to open the door to the gym, the voices stopped a cold chill ran down my spine but for some reason I wasn't scared. I kept getting a feeling that this is familiar, there was 2 other seniors one of them had there left foot in the air.

I peeked around the box,

"Hey Elena been looking for you," I said.

"Dany get out of here," she shouted. Shit, something blurred around me and I lost my footing and ended up falling.

"Ah," I yelped landing on my butt, ow that hurt how do I always end up on my butt.

I looked up to see a tall man in a grey long sleeve shirt, dark jeans, blue-green eyes looking down at me like he seen a ghost. This was Klaus; I couldn't stop my heart from racing coming eye to eye with one of my friends and cousins murderer. He stared at me strangely, confusion and wonder in his eyes, the gym door opened.

"Bonnie get out of here," Elena yelled, my head snapped towards her. And all of a sudden Klaus was behind her, Bonnie swung around and lifted her chin up in defiance.

"I was wondering when you'd show up now we can get the party started," he said glowering down at her.

"Klaus," she breathed.

"Uh Dana why don't you relax you and Chad take a little break," Klaus said, Dana fell down but Chad caught her and cradled her in his arms. I scrambled to them,

"Are you alright," I asked them, they both nodded their eyes full of fear.

"I assume you're the reason Elena's still walking around alive," it wasn't a question more like a statement.

"That's right if you want to blame someone blame me," Bonnie said. That was Bonnie always willing to take the blame to protect those she loves but I feel like that won't get her very far right now.

"Aw there's no need for blame love just your witchy interference has caused some undesirable side effects and since you caused that problem you're going to fix it," Klaus said bitterly. He gaze flickered to me, I felt like a deer frozen in headlights I looked over at Elena who was shaking slightly. I moved over to her slipped my hand in hers giving it a comforting squeeze. She looked at me, giving a tiny smile nodding her head.

The door burst open and in walked Tyler who was locked in a firm grip by a tall pretty blonde girl,

"Get off me," he said struggling in her grip, if he was a werewolf and had trouble being held in a tiny girl like her she must have been a vampire an old one at that.

"Hush now,"

"This is my sister Rebekah she quite a handful and be careful she's quite mean." Klaus introduced. Rebekah gave him an annoyed look, "Don't be an arse," she said tossing Tyler towards him.

"Please don't hurt him, leave him alone," I warned, Rebekah who hadn't noticed my presence leaned over her brother's shoulder and looked at me. Her blue eyes widened and she looked as if she had been slapped in the face. Klaus grabbed Tyler roughly by the arm and walked a head turning him around.

"It's very simply, every time I try to turn a werewolf into a hybrid they die during transition. Quite horribly actually," Klaus began, veins appeared under his eyes and his eyes turned a golden color as he bit into his wrist and forced the blood down Tyler's throat.

"NO PLEASE DON'T," I pleaded, but he ignored me.

"I need you to find a way to save my hybrids, Bonnie," Klaus said, my heart pounded in my chest. "And for Tyler's sake better do it fast," he said removing his hand. Tyler choked on the blood that had been forced down his throat and Klaus quickly snapped his neck.

I gasp, god no please, I felt tears beginning to collect in my eyes. Anger boiled in me I felt my magic hum in my viens,

"You son of bitch," I cursed, I took a step forward but two arms wrapped around my waist. I fought against Matt's hold; conjuring up the magic in me I quickly sent him a strong aneurysms. He cried out in pain before recovering, he just gave me an annoyed look.

"Get off me," I yelled breaking out of Matt's hold, Bonnie quickly made her way to me.

"You killed him," Matt said kneeling over Tyler's body. One look at his body, I shuddered looking away

"No Klaus's blood in his system will turn him into a vampire," Elena said who was pacing back and forth.

"And if Bonnie's successful," Klaus said walking towards us, "He'll live through his transitions so go on then fetch your grimories and enchantments and what not I'll hold onto Elena," he said grabbing her by the arm.

"For safe keeping," he said giving her a smile. Bonnie began tugging me to the exit along with Matt, Klaus flashed in front of us.

"Your little friend needs to stay, she has some explaining to do," he said pointing at me.

"I don't think so," Bonnie said crossing her arms.

"Well I do," he said.

"Well it be better if I had another witches help finding the spell," Bonnie said.

"Well the little miss is staying right here," he said peering down at her.

"No I am not because it would make it a whole lot more difficult to stop me from lighting your ass on fire," I said.

"You still have quite a mouth on you," Klaus said with a little grin. _Still, _what the hell does that mean? "But you're staying and I'm getting tired of this conversation," He said in annoyed tone.

"The hell she is," Bonnie retorted. Klaus groaned in annoyance, suddenly I was yanked from Bonnie's grasp and thrown onto my back sliding towards Elena.

"Dany," Elena shouted, pulling me up and onto my feet. I whimpered, oh my back is really gonna hurt later.

"Go," he sneered at Bonnie, she looked at me I nodded. "It's okay," I told her, she nodded and her and Matt ran out. Rebekah walked around peering at Elena,

"So this is the newest doppelganger," she said skeptically, "The original was much prettier," she said looking at Elena. Elena cocked her head at her,

"Enough Rebekah," Klaus groaned, "Go get the wolf boy out of here," he instructed. Rebekah walked over to Tyler's body grabbed his hand and began dragging him.

"Where's Caroline," I asked.

"Taking a nap," Rebekah answered, before exiting the room with Tyler. Elena kneeled down by the 2 seniors, I had almost forgotten about them. Oh god having to see that they must be scared out of their mind.

"You," Klaus said walking towards me. I backed away from him,

"Leave her alone Klaus," Elena warned but he ignored her. He grabbed me by the arm; I clawed at his hand but his grip on tightened.

"Let me go," I cried, still clawing at his hand, swiftly he grabbed both of my wrist holding them in a tight grip. I bit my lip to keep from crying out in pain, and tired to rip my wrist out of his hand but it only made it worse. I'm so gonna have bruises later,

"Please stop your hurting me," he lessened his hold, and I sighed in relief. I looked up in his eyes and saw the pupil of his eye dilate; he was trying to compel me.

"What are you doing here," he asked.

"Yeah you see compulsion doesn't really work on me," I said lamely. He looks down at the necklace around my neck and snatched it off. The next thing I knew he was compelling me,

"What are you doing here," Klaus asked again.

I felt all inhabitations leave me, I felt strange like telling him was the right thing to do. Elena looked up watching us,

"I'm here living with my cousin," he looked at me strangely, "Bonnie" he through his head back and gave a harsh laugh backing away from me.

"Oh the fates really do dislike me," their not the only one I said in my head. "By the way love tell me your name,"

"My name is Danearys Bennett," I said robotically. "A Bennett just fantastic," Klaus said sarcastically. I felt myself come back into my right mind,

"You compelled me you little fu-,"_SLAP, _my head reared to the left my eyes widened there was a loud ring in my ears and a painful sting in my right cheek. Elena's mouth dropped at what Klaus had just done,

"That mouth of yours always got you in trouble," Klaus warned and went over to the bleachers. I ran over to Elena and the 2 seniors, my cheek was still warm and was beginning to numb.

"Oh my god Dany are you alright," Elena said, I shook my head never has anyone ever hit me like that. She wrapped her arms around me, pulling me close and wrapped my arms around her hugging her. The gym doors opened again, and in walked in a tall and handsome guy with nice cropped hair and soulful green eyes.

"Stefan," Elena said, I could feel the wave of emotion coming off her.

I looked back and forth between the two they were probably the most adorable couple ever. They would look amazing together; I couldn't help but feel for Elena. I let her go and she stood up take a tiny step towards him, he looked her face void of emotion but his eyes shown with love.

Klaus was resting his chin on his hands, and looked at the boy with disappointment and betrayal. "Klaus," he said.

"Come to save your damsel mate," he said softly.

"I've come to ask for your forgiveness and pledge my loyalty," Stefan said, not looking at Elena. She took another step forward,

"Well you broke the pledge once already," Klaus said looking away from Stefan.

"Elena means nothing to me anymore," Stefan said.

Elena's face fell, "Whatever you ask of me I will do," Stefan said, Klaus looked at him for a second pondering his offer.

"Fair enough," he said pushing himself off the bleachers.

"Let's drink on it kill them," he said, the two seniors on the side of me stood up Stefan faltered.

"What are you waiting for kill them," he instructed, daring Stefan to defy him.

"No Stefan don't do this he's not gonna hurt me he already said-," Elena pleaded but was cut off with a sharp slap from Klaus sending her falling to the ground from the force. Stefan lunged at Klaus, vamping out at him, I gasp his eyes were a bottomless black and red and veins surrounded his eyes.

"She means nothing to you," he said mockingly as held Stefan by the throat. "Your lies just kept piling up,"

"Let her go I'll do whatever you want you have my word," Stefan chocked out.

"Your word doesn't mean much to me if I should live by your word all summer I would have never had to result to this," Klaus spat out, "Stop fighting it," he compelled.

"Don't do this," Stefan pleaded.

"I didn't want to all I wanted was your allegiance now I'm gonna have to take it," Klaus said. "You will do exactly what I say when I say it you will not run you will not hide you will simply just obey," he compelled. Stefan's eyes rolled into the back of his head for a moment and he stumbled back, Elena's jaw dropped.

"No Stefan," she gasped. The shear horror and sadness married her face made me want to cry, she might have just lost him.

"Now kill them Rippah," he said, veins began to crawl back on his face.

He blurred in front of Dana and viciously bit into her neck, I scrambled away from them. She screams tore from her throat but was quickly silenced she fell to the floor eyes glazed over, she was dead. He went for Chad next tearing into his neck drinking him dry before dropping him to the ground. Blood dripped from his mouth as he looked at me hungrily, no no no he lunged at me.

"Aaahhh," I screamed, my head cracked against the hard floor.

"No Dany Stefan stop," Elena scream. Klaus ripped Stefan off me,

"Ah ah ah mate, you don't touch her," he said, Stefan nodded like a robot. My vision grew hazy, "Go to sleep love," Klaus said. I wanted to say something, but darkness surrounded me and the last thing I heard was Elena calling out my name.

* * *

><p>I woke to someone shaking me lightly, I groaned in pain from being on my back. I reached behind my back and touched it tender, I hissed as I felt a throbbing pain. That wasn't the only ting my wirst had purplish bruises on it and my cheek was numb, I looked up to see Rebekah. I throw myself away from her and tried to give her an aneurysm but I was too weak.<p>

"Relax dearie I'm not going to hurt you," she said, I looked around we were in the back of a trailer and around us were...coffins?

"What do you want with me, where am I where's Elena," I said frantically.

"The doppelganger is making a donation to the future society of hybrids," she said playing on a phone. I sat up and pulled my knees to my chest,

"What do want with me," I repeated. Moved to sit next to me, my back tensed up I tried to rememeber the defensive spells I had learned from last night.

"I never thought I'd see you again," she said softly. I cocked my head at her, what did she mean how the hell do they know me. "I don't understand your suppose to be dead Selenia," she whispered so low I almost didn't catch it. Selenia? She did not just call me that theres gotta be some sort of mistake.

"My name is Dany not...not Selenia," I said. She raised her head at me, looking at me up in down with those blue eyes. It was almost impossible to tell what she was feeling, but there was something oddly familiar about her. Like a deja vu feeling,

"But I feel like I know you somehow," I whispered.

For a moment I saw a quirk in the corner of her lips and she offered a miniscule smile, "Sweet dreams Dany and wake up when I tell you," she said. What? Then I felt my eyes close on their own and I fell back into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>No one pov:<p>

Damon walked through the halls looking for Elena after his encounter with Klaus. He knew mentioning Michael would get a rise out of his and he was right. As much as he'd hate to admit it Katheirne was right, following her familar scent he found her in a hospital bed. A bandage covered a wound on her neck, he began pulling out the needles in her his eyebrows furred. _He was taking her blood, _he thought. Elena began to come too,

"Damon," she croaked.

"Hey," he said softly, looking down at her beautiful face. He should have never had left, doesn't matter he'll have time to kick him self over it later now he had to get her out. He gave her body up in his arms,

"D-dany w-wheres d-dany," she muttered sleepily.

_The witch, _why was she asking about her. "What happened," Damon asked.

"K-klaus he he t-took her," she said sleepily.

Damon was at a lost for words, why would he take Dany sure she was a witch but she just discovered her powers and was inexperienced. _Damnit he was suppose to protect them all of them and he left. _He carried her out of the hospital, "We'll find her I promise," he whispered into her hair holding her closer to him. Opening the door to his car, he settled her into the backseat and climbed into the driver's seat. Damon pulled out his phone looking down he turned it on,

_Eight missed calls from Dany_

"Shit," he cursed at himself, and quickly drove to the boarding house. Elena woke up on the way there and remain as quiet as a mouse, when they entered the house Damon made Elena a cup of tea. She took it gratefully, Damon had been there for her all summer through her crazy plans to get Stefan back.

"No compulsion I want to remember everything," she said. He sat in the chair close to her,

"Why would he take Dany,"

"I-I don't know it almost seemed like," Elena said, but shook her head it was impossible.

"Seemed like what," Damon asked.

"Like he knew her not just him his sister too but Dany she didn't- oh god if he hurt her again," Elena said hanging her head down. _Again, _he felt a tinging feeling in his gut that reconigze anger and protectiveness but why? He didn't know why he was feeling this way for her. He pulled out Elena's necklace holding it in his hands and handing it to her.

"Stole it back for you," he said, looking at her so much love pouring form those icy blue eyes.

"He's really gone this time I watched it happen. After everything we went through to to help him, now he's just...gone," Elena said in realization, her heart tore thinking of losing the man she loved tears welled up in her eyes. Damon watched her with sad eyes as she mourned for his brother,

"Where were you Damon," she asked her voice breaking.

"I shouldn't have left... I promise you I will never leave you again," Damon promised placing a hand on her leg. Maybe she'd realise now that he'd always be there for her. Elena tried to give him a smile but just looked down at the tea in her hands.

"Well insent this cozy," a voice said causing Damon and Elena to jump away from each other. Thye both looked up shocked to see Stefan casually leaning against the wall but he was different his voice held no emotion as he watched his brother swoon over his girlfriend.

"What are you doing here, brother," Damon said. He stood up and walked next to bar a swagger in his step,

"Last I checked I live here," he said pouring himself a drink. "Klaus is gone but uh he's asked me to keep an eye on you till he returns," he said motioning his glass toward Elena. Elena stared at him in disbelief,

"For now on your under my protection," he said taking a swig from his glass. He backed a way raising his hands, "mhm please don't let me interupt by all means carry on," he said walking otu fo the room.


	9. First Day Of School

Here's Dany's outfit polyvore (dot) com /first_day_school/set?id=40193204 delete the spaces guys and check out my polyvore i made a collection for allt he stuff for this fanfic it needs a little editing but still u get a general idea of what shes wearing during all this

* * *

><p>When I woke up my hands and feet were bound and Rebekah was standing over me.<p>

"Waking up sleeping beauty," she said in fake cheer.

I stretched relieving my aching muscles my back was better but still pretty sore. I pulled myself into a sitting position,

"Sorry about these," Rebekah said, "Just to make sure you don't run off,"

"Where's Klaus," I asked, I figured he'd be here her expression change.

"That bloody git left me here his sister can you believe that he left me," Rebekah said in outrage pacing the trailer.

"Actually I can and what time is it," I asked.

"Um 6 am come on I'm taking you back after all it's your first day of school," she said with a sly smile.

Oh wow I completely forgot but you know getting kidnapped does that. Rebekah lefted me in the back of the truck and began driving. I huddled in the corner as I felt the truck slow down, Rebekah opened the back doors shopping bags in her hand. She grabbed the binds and threw me out the truck, my back hit the pavement I groaned in pain and closed my eyes from the sun. She dragged me to the front door, and raised her hand and knocked on the door.

"Where's Stefan," I heard her say, she grabbed my binds pulling at my bruised skin. I let out a tiny whimper; suddenly I was lifted off the ground and cradled into something hard.

"And you are Klaus's sister," Damon asked.

"Rebekah, pleasure I'm sure my brother left me here can you believe that," she exclaimed.

"And the tone your using suggest that I should care why," Stefan replied snarkily.

"What the **fuck**," he growled; I opened my eyes to see him glaring down Rebekah.

"Nik can be a little…aggressive at times," Rebekah said.

"Da-Damon," I said finding my voice, he looked down at me I must looked like a total mess.

"So where's my room," Rebekah said, I raised my eyebrows she was staying here?

"You can't stay here," Stefan said shaking his head; something was off no emotions what so ever then I remembered vampires can turn off their emotions.

"Your idiots both of you," She said each giving them a look and disappearing upstairs. Damon set me down on my feet; I stood on shaky legs,

"I need to go home," I said my voice coming out as a whisper.

"Not wearing that and not with that on your face," he said, picking me up he dashed upstairs setting me down when we reached his room.

I looked around well I didn't aspect his room to look like this; it was beautiful it had red silk curtains hanging from the walls. A large king sized bed with black and crème sheets, Damon stood in his closet and next to that was a large dresser. On the other side of the room was a door that most likely lead to the bathroom and on the wall was a full length mirror.

I gasp when I saw my reflection and ran to the mirror; there was a purple and black bruise near my eyes as well on my wrist. Where Klaus hit me, I clenched my teeth

"I'm gonna get the little fucking British prick," I hissed, Damon chuckled from behind me.

"Here some of Elena's clothes that she left," he said handing me a pair of jeans, tank top, and a long sleeved shirt. At least it will cover up my wrists now how the hell can get rid of this little bugger on my face,

"You know all this has got to be in my top ten of crazy," I said taking the clothes and going into the bathroom.

I slowly stripped out of my ruined tank top and shorts; my face scrounged up as I cleaned off some of the dirt and grime. I pulled my hair into a high messy bun on my head, and slipped into the jeans. I slowly put on the tank top careful not to hurt my back that also had a bruise on it. Strange I don't bruise this easily I guess that doesn't matter when you're dealing with a hybrid with super strength. I examined the full extent of my back in the mirror, I frowned that's gonna bug me all day.

"He did that," I jumped at the sound of his voice and instinctively pulled down my shirt. I nodded hoping up to sit on the counter looking down at my wrists when a thought occurred to me,

"Give me your blood," I said.

His eyebrows disappeared into his hairline, "What," "You heard me it will get rid of my bruises right" He nodded, he walked over to me.

"Never ever thought I'd hear that come out a witch's mouth," he said in disbelief.

I rolled my eyes, veins appeared under his eyes and his beautiful blue eyes turned black, it was haunting but strangely beautiful. I didn't feel afraid when his face changed; he bit into his wrist and held the bleeding wound in front of me. I grimaced a little looked at the wound but knew that it would close up if I didn't hurry. Taking his wrist I placed my mouth over the wound, the blood dripped down my throat at first I thought I would gag at the taste. But his blood was different it was sweet. The wound closed I had taken enough; I don't know what the hell possessed me to do it. But I raised my hand to trace the veins under his eyes, I took in his appearance and I still wasn't afraid.

Shocked was beyond what Damon was by his expression, he allowed his face to go back to normal. He stared at with wonder and confusion in his cerulean eyes.

"Why'd you do that aren't you scared," Damon questioned, I shook my head no.

"I feel better now but tired," I whispered softly.

"I-It's the blood yo-you still got an hour before school starts go to sleep I'll call the others and fill them in," Damon said backing away from me.

For a moment his gaze met mine we just stared at one another in a comfortable silence. I pushed myself off the counter and trudge back into his room.

* * *

><p>Damon Pov:<p>

Well that was uh actually I had no idea what just happened, that little electric spark that seemed to flow from her into me when she touched me. Never has anyone reacted that way from seeing me vamp out. I watched her trudge back into my room and crawl into my bed; I raised an eyebrow did she really think she was gonna sleep in my bed. I look at her settle in and felt strange looking at her in bed. It looked as if that's where she belonged like she fit there. Strangely I was glad she was alright, once her head hit the pillow she fell asleep. I watched her chest rise, I left the room letting her get her sleep and called Elena.

"What is it Damon," Elena said.

"Just wanted to let you know witchy number two is safe she's sleeping at the boarding house she'll be at school," I said.

"Thank god she's alright I'll tell Bonnie," Elena sighed in relief.

She hung up and I zoomed over to Dany's house and grabbed her some clothes and backpack, when I got back she was still sleeping. Stefan was gone but the bodies still littered the floor, I didn't bother checking for Barbie Klaus. I cleaned up the bodies before Dany woke up, I zoomed back to my room Dany was waking up.

"Morning sleeping beauty," I said.

"Urgh five more minutes," she said in a husky tone. Elena's voice never sounded that sexy in the morning ugh bad thoughts go away.

"You know your morning voice.. total turn on," I snickered.

"Shut up Damon," I smirked and ripped the covers off her she groaned.

"Up now don't want to be late first day of school," in a sing-song voice. She glared at me sitting up and took her clothes off the night stand and went to my bathroom. No less than a few minutes later she was dressed and her hair was down in long black waves close to her waist. I decided to pick at her,

"Sooo," I began, she looked at me expectantly I flicked a lock of hair, "Is it all weave," I shouldn't have said it. I fell to the floor clutching my head in agony,

"You know I just got kidnapped by Originals now is so not the time and no it is not **fucking weave**," she spat then it stopped, I glared at her. The drive to school was silent; she got out of the car.

"Thanks for taking care of me," she said.

"Don't mention it,"

"You didn't have to you know"

"I did anyways now don't mention it really ruin my reputation," I smirked, she smiled a little I ignored the tiny flutter it gave me. It was small but still, she closed the door and I lost her in the sea of students. Putting the car in gear I pulled out the parking lot and drove off.

* * *

><p>Dany OC:<p>

I walked up to the school, people passed looking at me I didn't say anything I just kept walking.

"Woah baby fresh meat," a masculine voice called out, I raised my hand and stuck the middle finger. Teenage boys and there hormones unbelievable, I heard my name shouted I looked around and saw Caroline, Elena, and Bonnie running towards me. I open my arms wide and was enveloped by the 3 girls,

"I'm so happy your okay," Caroline said squeezing me tight.

"God I swear that hybrid is gonna get it," Bonnie said dead seriously pulling me into a long tight hug. I burred my nose in her shoulder inhaling the familiar smell of vanilla that was my cousin, I hugged her tighter then let her go.

"I'm okay guys really what happened while I was captive," I asked.

"Tyler is a hybrid now and Stefan has um..lost his humanity," Elena piped in looking down at her feet.

"Lena,"

"It's our anniversary today this is the day we met," she muttered softly then I noticed the scarf around her neck.

"OH MY GOD WHAT DID HE DO," I said alarmed pulling down her scarf to see 2 fang marks on her neck.

"It's fine and be quiet," she said fixing her scarf.

"Let's get to class guys," Bonnie said.

We all headed inside we got a surprise when Rebekah walked in introducing herself as the "new girl" and Stefan too sat down in a seat next to Elena. Who looked terribly uncomfortable, the rest of the day went on pretty boringly, each class I had to introduce myself. I know for sure I'm going to have issues in English participles really god. It's not that I'm bad at writing I'm actually really good at it but grammar stuff is just …..no. In gym there were tryouts for cheer leading; being friends with the team captain I had to try out.

"Really Care," I groaned.

"Yes really," she insisted pushing me in front of the other people trying out.

"Crazy blonde," I muttered under my breath. Caroline pressed play on the boom box and I took off with a running start breaking out into a cartwheel, then 3 back flips. I was really flexible so I completed all the techniques she dished out to me with ease and grace.

"What the hell was that you've been holding out on me," she said slapping my arm playfully. I laughed and I shook my head,

"I was a dancer and a whole bunch of other stuff it was easy for me. Plus I'm crazy flexible," I said falling down to a split.

She wore a big grin and I gave her a thumb up before getting to me feet. I felt her presence before she spoke; Rebekah was here to try out. Caroline and Rebekah went head to head with each other; Rebekah was incredibly agile and did everything with her own flare.

She ended her routine giving a wink over her shoulder at Caroline who fumed angrily. "Shit.. she's good," she muttered silently.

I watch them face off to each other than Rebekah made a comment about Tyler and I knew Caroline's anger would only go so far.

"Alright put the claws away ladies," I said breaking up there little glaring fest. Rebekah tossed me a smile before strutting over to the other girls.

The rest of day was thankfully drama free, there was a party that was supposed to go on later but I was so not in the mood. Getting kidnapped does that to you, so I went home, did some of the homework they had given us. Honestly, it was the first day and already got homework. After a long shower, I found a little envelope on my bed, sinking onto the mattress with one leg tucked underneath me I picked it up.

"Hey Bonnie," I shouted. "Yeah," she replied from downstairs.

"Who's this envelope from?"

"It was in the mail there's no return address," she said, I shrugged and opened it my locket fell out and onto the mattress,

_Figured you'd want this back~ Rebekah_

My eyebrows furred, I slipped the necklace around my neck. I crawled under my sheets and laid my head down on the pillow. I put the envelope on my nightstand, and fell asleep wondering what the blonde original could possible mean by doing this.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys i wanted to put this up so I can keep on schedule a little bit with the show i have alot to catch up with. I can't wait for tomorrow night EPP SO excited and did you guys see vamp diaries on entertainment weekly talk about hot but Damn NINA IS SO FREAKING LUCKY i mean ian somerhalder is just so fine its ridiculous. And what makes me so happy is that hes from Louisiana which is WHERE I LIVE AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH he's from covington which is nto to far from my cousins ME GUSTA. lol okay the only issue i have is<strong>

1. Bonnie doesn't get to wear a pretty dress; like for every extravagent thing bonnie misses out like come on julie pec let bonnie get dress up Katerina is so pretty.

2. That love triangle that is basically the show; god so tired of it but then again there wud be no show personally i use to ship delena but i also shipp BAMON and at this point anytime were the love triangle comes into play with episode i leave to get somethign and when i come back more interesting things happen.

3. Basically i dont want damon with elena yes yall can hate me all you want. But I just feel like damon should get someoen that will love him unconidtionly and not have to worry if she's still in love with his little brother.

4. If the orginals fall for Elena Im gonna stop watching the fucking show ...okay i got a little carried away there but seriously everyone just freaking loves elena its annoying as fuck. I want to say something but it be incredibly crude and bad so i wont

5. WHY HASN'T BONNIE GOT A THANK YOU YET I MEAN COME ON; this chick has died for Elena and saved everyone's ass give the girl a thank you already

One thing i do love is the team work with Bonnie/Stefan/Damon cuz I mean everytime something happens lately Bonnie is always like "I have to call Damon" HOPE LIVES FORM OTP SHIP GOD THANK YOU i mean even Katerina and Ian ship it but Julie is like no lets keep the stelena and delena.

You know what happens when you type in delena you get selena gomez and demi lovato then vamp diaries. Seriously Julie please give Bamon a chance there cud be so much it has such great potiently


	10. Ghost Town

**I can't with this show I really can't. Julie pec you treat bonnie like crap but hopefully she turns bad cuz I really want her to just go evil for a little while that be awesome. bonnie will never forgive Damon for this. I love Damon always have and always will but I fucking hate you right now. I still ship Bamon as my OTP happy Rebekah called Elena out and so did Caroline I just want bonnie to go off on her. I know people will hate her more but I hope she goes against Elena I really do at this point Elena deserves it for what she's put bonnie through she might not have intended it to happen but everything that goes on is because of her. She has lost her mom twice because of Elena the first time Bonnie's mom left to keep Elena safe and now this. The fact that they flipped a coin is the most pathetic low down dirty piece of shit thing in the world what the actual fuck who the fuck flips a coin to decide someone's fate what the fuck. They have ruined the phrase 'let's flip a coin' for me anytime I hear it I just. I'm so close to being done with this show. I'm so done right now. End of Rant.**

**Anyways the story starts off a few days later after senior prank night. Get to see into Dany's past a little a new character comes in only for a little while.**

**http:/ www. polyvore .com /ghost_town/ set?id=43517244 remove spaces**

**Playlist:**

**Numb (dubstep remix) Starts after she sings baby by Justin Bieber**

**Waiting for the end by linkin park**

**Cosmic Love Florence and the machine**

**Once again I don't own Vampire Diaries but I wish I did cuz this fuckery wouldn't be happening**

* * *

><p>"Why did you give this back to me," I questioned when I saw Rebekah in the hallway of school it was still so weird to see her walking around acting…<em>normal. <em>She turned around, "Thought you'd want it back," she said shrugging her shoulders.

I was silent for a moment then she turned around and disappeared in a sea of kids. I shook my head and headed to my locker grabbing my books and headed to math. My foot bobbed impatiently I wanted to get out of this class. Hearing this man drown on over radical equations made me want to give him a nice headache like the one I had right now. Thank god it was Friday and the weekend was coming up. The bell rang dismissing us to lunch, I was all too happy to get out of class. I headed to the cafeteria and grabbed some food, plugging in my iPod.

Sitting down, I quickly ate my food and pulled out my drawing pad. I felt a tap on my shoulder; I looked up to see Bonnie and Caroline. I smiled at them and took out my headphones,

"Hey guys," I greeted.

"Hey," they both said in unison.

"Bon when does Uncle Daniel come back home," I asked.

"Tomorrow," she beamed, I knew she missed her dad even if he wasn't that invested into Bonnie's life he loved her. "Cool," I said, the wind picked up fallen leaves picking up I the wind. Students looked around startled by the change in weather; a shiver ran down my spine. I felt eyes on me, I looked around the grounds of school but everyone was caught up in their own thing.

"What was that," I asked,

"I don't know but that was uber creepy," Caroline said, I nodded running a hand through my hair scratching my scalp.

"By the way we have to go to the town square help set up for the Carnival," she said cheerfully.

"Yes I know Carebear…how's Tyler," I asked, I hadn't seen the hybrid all day today. Caroline looked sullen, dang it I should have just kept my mouth shut.

"He's….god he's reverting back to the old Tyler the dick and plus he's hanging out with _her _now and I just ugh god I hate this why do our lives get to be fucked over," She ranted stabbing into a piece of lettuce.

"Don't take it out on the lettuce it didn't do anything to you," Bonnie laughed.

I pulled her into a one armed hug, "Don't worry as long as we got each other we can get through anything," I reassured draping my other arm over Bonnie's shoulder.

"How corny Dany," Bonnie snickered, I hit her lightly on the head.

"Oh shut up you ruined the moment," I said letting them go. Caroline plucked my drawing pad out my hand,

"What are you doodling in here," she said flipping through my book.

"Caroline no-," I pleaded reaching for the book but she held farther away. "Ooh who's the hottie," she said showing my drawing of _him._

"His name was Nathan," she raised an eyebrow, "Was?," she asked.

"He died last year along with my friend Sasha in a car accident," I said, my chest tightened at the sad memory. Bonnie rubbed my back; she had been visiting when the accident happened.

"I'm sorry Dany want to talk about it," Caroline asked looking at me with her understanding blue eyes. "Um we had gone to a party I was driving, I had one drink I wasn't even buzzed. It was Nathan, Sasha, Mitch, Tony and me. We were driving home and we got hit by a truck are car flipped and went over the bridge. I don't know how put someone pulled me out the car, by that time Nathan and Sasha were….already gone. Mitch was alright but um..tony got knocked out and he's been in a coma for the past 10 months," I explained, I let out a shaky breath and a warm tear cascaded down my cheek. Caroline and Bonnie pulled me into a hug

"I-I know it was my fault I was driving," I chocked out looking down. "But I've gotten over it a little since then I had some really bad issues after the accident but I'm okay now," I nodded rapidly blinking away tears.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked Dany," Caroline said apologetically. "Don't apologize it's not your fault seriously I've moved passed it, hey look I gotta go check on something I'll see you guys later." I gave them both hugs and sneaked off campus.

Climbing into my car I was supposed to go home but instead I ended up pulling into the boarding house driveway. I opened the door and it was eerily quiet, yeah that's so creepy. I took cautious steps like something would pop out and scare me. A loud scream of pain made me jump and run into the living room and there was Damon strapped a chair burning in the sun.

"Oh my god," I shouted, after my initial moment of shock with the flick of my wrist the blinds clothes and Damon let out a breath of relief. The smell of rotting flesh stunk in the air; I brought a hand to my nose and made a sound of disgust. I watched as his skin slowly began to heal,

"What the fuck happened to you," I asked stepping into the room. I looked around something was definitely off like a presence was in the room a hot poker was cascaded on the ground next to Damon's sun ring. Picking up Damon's ring I slipped back on his finger,

"Do me a favor and get me out of this," he grunted. His face was almost completely healed, looking at the chains around his chest they fell into his lap. He sat up arching his back till it made a cracking noise; I went into the cellar and quickly grabbed a blood bag. I gasped turning around to see Stefan,

"What are you doing," he said in that emotionless voice that was so creepy. "What's it look like getting blood for your brother," I said moving around him and running up stairs.

"Took you long enough," he said snatching the bag out my hand and tearing into it with his teeth.

"Got side tracked by your creepy brother," I commented, I turned around and leaned against the wall, his skin was fully healed now and he was back to looking like himself again.

"Going for a ride come on lets go see that witchy cousin of yours," he said grabbing his keys.

We walked out of the Salvatore boarding house and I got into Damon's light blue mustang. "So what the hell did I walk in on today," I asked.

"I have a theory need to ask Bonnie about it, a while back they had this werewolf Mason-," he said.

"The one you killed," I said.

"Yep and I'm pretty sure it was him who did that to me,"

"So his ghost tied you to a chair and stuck a poker in your chest just like you did him," I said piecing it together.

"Yep," he said.

"That sucks," I said tilting my head back. The wind caressed my face and whipped at my hair around my face as we drove with the top down; I reached to turn on the radio. Damon smacked my hand away from it, I reached for it again and he hit my hand again.

"Dude," I said reaching again, "Don't touch my radio," he said continuing to drive. I smirked; fine I won't touch it, the radio roomed to life and began switching channels till I stopped hearing Justin Bieber's Baby play through the stereo. If looks could kill I'd be dead by Damon's glare,

"Change it," he seethed. I shook my head, a grin forming on my face, I had to laugh the look on his face priceless. Then I started to sing the whole song instead of really singing as best as I could I singed it in a high pitched voice. His grip tightened on the wheel,

"You know could kick you out of this car right now," Damon said.

"And I just can't believe my first love won't be around and I'm like baby baby ooooooh baby baby baby noo baby baby nooo thought you'd always be mine," I singed in my best high pitched voice I stopped to laugh and began rapping Ludacris part.

"You have got to be kidding me," Damon snorted shaking his head.

When I figured he had enough I shut off the radio with my mind since his knuckles had turned extremely white from his grip if possible. I burst out laughing at his face,

"You think you're so funny," he said obviously perterped.

"Oh lighten up are you sure that poker didn't go up your ass too," I laughed. We pulled up and I saw Bonnie and Caroline setting up lanterns,

"Greetings Blondie..Witchy," he greeted. I rolled my eyes really Damon, "You," he said looking at me, "Get out of my car," his said in menacing tone.

"Aww that doesn't sound very nice say please," I teased turning in my seat tucking my hand under my chin. We stared each other down; something shifted it in the air ruffling his black hair. Blue eyes roamed over me and back up to my face.

"No," he said defiantly doing that eye thing again, I smirked at him,

"Do you want me to put Justin Bieber back on you know I can make this car play that over and over again I don't have to be in it," I threatened. He looked me over again, I was started to think he was checking me out. Caroline had an amused little grin on her face her eyes switching back and forth between us. What's she grinning about, he gave me a fake smile,

"Please get the fuck out my car," he said sweetly doing that eye thing that he always does.

"Fine, don't suppose I'll get a thank you for getting you out of that chair," I asked rolling my eyes.

"Don't hold your breath," he said, I shrugged getting out the car grabbing my bag from the backseat and went stand next to Caroline.

"Think you got your voodoo wires all messed up when sent away Vicki Donovan," he said addressing Bonnie.

"What do you mean why," Bonnie asked.

"Because I'm pretty sure I just got spit roasted by Mason Lockwood's ghost," he said. Bonnie's eyes grew large,

"What," she said.

"What makes you say that," Caroline asked becoming serious.

"Uh maybe because he chained me to chair and stuck a hot poker in my chest," Damon said in a "no duh" tone and made a face.

"Found him tied up to a chair burning in the sun," I added.

"Let's say I'm having déjà vu," he said giving Bonnie a knowing look.

"I thought you said ghost can't physical interact with people," Caroline said looking at Bonnie. "They can't," Bonnie said in a scared tone.

I tuned out after that an eerie chill ran down my spine and I got that feeling once again that I was being watched. I looked around; the wind was picking up again leaves flying through the air. Something's not right, I thought, looking around when I spotted who was watching me. And I almost dropped my everything in my hand; my heart clenched painfully and sped up my breath caught in my throat.

"Oh my god," I whispered, there across the street smirking at me was Nathan.

"So whatever you screwed up fix it," he said driving off.

"Bonnie, look," I said, pointing across the street.

"Wha- oh shit," she cursed.

"Hey isn't that your frie- woah he's supposed to be-," Caroline said.

"Yeah," I said, Bonnie grabbed my arm, "Come on guys let's go to old witch's house and see if the grimore has anything to say about this," she said pulling me towards her car with Caroline in tow. I looked over my shoulder but Nathan was gone and I tried to ignore the ache in my heart. My phone slipped from my hands, I wrenched from Bonnie's shaky grip.

"Wait my phone fell," I said, walking to where it fell bending to pick it up. "DANY LOOK OUT," she screamed. I looked up to see an all-white van heading towards me; Caroline tackled me out of the way of the car. I landed on my side but I got a glimpse of who was driving it was Nathan; my heart was threatening to burst out my chest.

"You ok," Caroline asked. I nodded not really hearing what she was saying. My dead best friend just tried to run me over; life certainly doesn't like me anymore.

"L-let's get o-out of here," I stuttered, running to Bonnie's car.

We arrived at the old witch's house; we had to walk through the woods to reach it. I pushed open the door and I could hear the faint whispers of the dead witches and the welcoming hum of magic. The house was indeed old paint was falling off the walls and the railings of the stairs old and cracked.

"This has some serious mojo going on," I said aloud. We went into a room and I saw our family grimore sitting on a table.

"Elena said she's going to see if Jeremy can use his ties to the other side see what we could do to stop this from happening," Caroline said pressing the end button on her phone. A thought crossed my mind and it seemed like Bonnie knew what I was thinking.

"We should try a séance see if we can maybe contact Emily," I said. Bonnie nodded when realization hit her,

"The candles are in the car," she said.

"I'll get them," I said getting up to leave. "Sure you'll be okay," Bonnie asked. "Yeah I'll be right back," I said, she had nothing to worry about I had gotten the candles and made my way back to the house. I heard shouting and I burst through the door, and dropped all the candles in my hand.

"STOP," I shouted, Caroline let go of the girl with long brown hair and she smiled a familiar smile her gray eyes shining.

"Hey Danearys," Sasha said. My hands flew to my mouth so I wouldn't let out the pathetic sob that threatened to burst from me. My vision blurred as warm tears ran down my cheeks,

"Oh my god Sasha," I threw my arms around the petite girl; I couldn't believe I could feel her she was here. She hugged me tight,

"I came to warn you Nathan something's not right you all need to find a way to get rid of the ghosts," she said letting me go and looking between Caroline and Bonnie.

"There has to be something that can make them go away do you know anything," Caroline asked warily.

"I can only tell you what I've heard but even those are whispers something about a necklace that's really important that's all I know," she said. Wait a minute,

"Wait necklace Elena's necklace on Senior Prank night Rebekah was yelling about a necklace that Elena had," I said.

"Elena went see Jeremy at the Grill," Caroline said. I grabbed my jacket, "I'm going get the necklace from Elena,"

"I'll stay here with Bonnie," Caroline said, I nodded and look at Sasha,

"I'm going back to the other side take care of yourself Danearys, also Eric is coming see you tonight," she said whispering the last part in my ear before giving me a hug and disappearing.

I walked outside, and stopped letting the tears flow I shook my head now is not the time we need to get rid of this ghost problem now. Then there's Eric it's been while since I've talked to him why would he be coming here. I ran to Bonnie's car using the spare key I had and drove to the grille, the sun was beginning to go down.

"Hello," Elena's voice flowed through the phone.

"Elena we found out what we need to get rid of the ghost it's your necklace," I said.

"But Dany I lost my necklace I can't find it," She told me,

"Shit Elena we need that necklace who else could have gotten to it. Did Jeremy talk to Ana does she know anything," I asked, we needed that necklace. Elena began talking to Jeremy I couldn't really make out what it was about. Jeremy was defending Ana saying she wouldn't take Elena's necklace.

"Elena I'm at the grille I'm coming inside," I said trying turning off the engine and unbuckling my seat belt. I pulled open the door but it wouldn't budge. I tried again,

"What the hell," I muttered to myself.

"Dany what is it,"

"The door won't open," I said through gritted teeth while I tried to open the door. Steam begin to rise from the hood of Bonnie's Prius,

"Oh god," no no no this was not happening. I pounded on the door, ramming my body against hoping it would open but to no avail.

"Please god," I pleaded, fire sprang from underneath it smoke came through the vents of the car. I chocked on the smoke and screamed in terror. This is not how I was going to die,

"Dany what's going on," Elena's frighten voice said through the phone that had fallen.

"The cars on fire Elena I'm outside get help the door won't open," I screamed. I pounded pitifully against the glass, coughing my lungs desperately looking for oxygen.

"HELP ME," I screamed. I looked out the window, and saw people emerge from the grill running towards the car.

"GET ME OUT," I screamed, the fire grew my heart rammed against my chest and my lungs ached. No matter how hard I tried I was panicking too much and my magic wasn't working. My vision was blurry and my lungs burned. Matt appeared in the window,

"You have to get out the car," he shouted trying to put out the fire.

"The door won't open Matt," I cried.

"Back up from the window," he said, I moved out of the way into the passenger seat. With the end of the fire extinguisher he broke the window; glass fell into the front seat.

"Come on," he said, pulling me out of the car tucking on arm underneath my legs. My arms wrapped around his neck as he ran away from the car, I coughed harshly expelling the smoke from my lungs. I looked back at the car and was astounded it looked perfectly fine except the broken window. But it had no marks of it being on fire, I could hear the faint sound of Nathan's laugh.

"Dany," someone shouted my name; Matt settled me down and Elena wrapped her arms around me.

"What happened thank god you're ok," Elena said.

"A pissed off ghost of an ex-best friend happened," I muttered hoarsely.

"Wow you'll never believe this I just caught Jeremy kissing Anna," Elena said, was this girl for real. Wait what one) I almost died and you're talking about Jeremy two) what the hell Anna is a ghost and three) where's the little fucker so I can punch him in the dick.

"Anna's a ghost you can't kiss a ghost what the hell," I said downing a bottle of a water Matt gave me.

"Yeah apparently he thinks they could be together and I'm pretty sure she's the one who took my necklace," Elena sat sitting next to me.

"Matt thank you so much," I said pulling the blonde into a big bear hug. "Well I couldn't just let you roast in there could I," he replied cheekily and I smiled at him.

Okay let's go over the events of today; found Damon strapped to a chair. Check. Almost got hit by a van driven by my dead ex-best friend's ghost. Check. Saw my other dead best friend Sasha. Check. I almost got roasted alive in a car by my dead ex best friend. Check. Wow this day really sucks, I looked at Elena she didn't seem at all affected is this what they have to go through. I now realize this is something I'm going to have to deal with and I can't change that. Not anymore not now since I'm a part of the supernatural world.

"Ever want to trade this life," I said after a long moment of silence.

"Yeah but then I think about all the good that came with the bad. Then it's worth it," she said.

Jeremy walked up to us, anger boiled in me,

"You were right Anna did take you necklace," Jeremy said solemnly and holding out her necklace. I stood up and took the necklace from him, I looked at him for a moment.

"She knows and so does Bonnie," Elena said simply. That got his attention his eyes looked at me warily,

"Because your Elena's brother I'm not gonna hurt you…much," I said and prompting kneed the kid in the balls. He dropped to the ground clutching his member letting out a choked gasp,

"Elena can you give me a ride to the witches house," I asked, she nodded and we left.

She dropped me off near the woods and I ran back to the abandoned house, Bonnie was there along with someone else. Her hair was curly from behind and I could smell her from the doorway, I was rooted in place. She smelled of lilac and honey, it was welcoming and warm and so familiar,

"G-grams," I gasped in disbelief. She turned around , I couldn't believe it she was here actually here my grams. I choked sob escaped me and I raised my hand cover my mouth,

"Hey there baby girl," Grams said and opened her arms wide. I ran into her arms and hugged her, she was solid here against me, her welcoming scent reminded me of coming home. It made my heart soar and drop at the same time because I know she couldn't stay. I felt Bonnie wrap her arms around us both, back together our little trio.

"I've missed you so much," I cried,

"Enough tears there isn't enough time we need must maintain the balance and close this door," she said wiping away the tears in my eyes.

She looked behind, turning I was angry to see Jeremy standing there with this look of a dog with his tail tucked between his legs. I handed Bonnie the necklace, she didn't even look at Jeremy tear stains already marred her face. She tossed it into the fireplace and I took Bonnie's hand while Grams took her other. And together we began chanting sparks flew off of the necklace as our chanting grew louder. Power flowed from us in a comforting hum,

"I'm so proud of you, both of you. Bonnie, you're better than this baby. Dany, you will need to be strong for what is to come and you both will have to stick together always. I love you," Grams said.

The necklace began to turn into a pile of ash and Grams disappeared, I took Bonnie's hand in mine giving it a comforting squeeze.

"I'll always be there for you Bon no matter what," I promised

"You and me against the world huh just like when we were kids," she said but her voice came out as a whisper. I nodded my head, and then I noticed Jeremy awkwardly standing off to the side.

"I'll leave you two alone to talk, I'm going to call Caroline so she can give us a ride," I said trying to break the uncomfortable silence. Bonnie gave me a confused look,

"Why can't we take my c-," she asked, I shook my head cutting her off, "I'll explain later," I assured and with that I left. Caroline said she'd be here in a few minutes and Jeremy had left the house with his head hanging down. Bonnie and I walked in silence to Caroline's car, we both got in the back seat and I pulled her close. Knowing her she wouldn't want to talk about this just yet she needed someone to be there for her. The only she said was,

"What happened to my car,"

"Nathan tried to roast me in it we'll go get it tomorrow," I sighed.

"Okay," she said and we remained silent after that.

As we neared the house Caroline spoke up, "Not to alarm anyone but there is a smoking hot guy on your doorstep," Caroline commented. I looked out the window and saw the familiar lexis parked in our driveway.

"Don't worry Care I know who it is," I said, she shrugged, "Doesn't matter I'm spending the night anyways," she said, checking herself in the mirror. We both laughed it was so Caroline; I opened the door and stepped out.

"Eric," I shouted, he turned around he grew taller; his dirty blonde hair was cut nice, warm brown eyes. He was more muscular then I remembered, his jaw was if possible more defined, Caroline was right he got hot. (If you watch Secret Circle its Jake Armstrong, Nick's older brother)Eric scooped me up in his arms spinning me around.

"Miss me," Eric said with a smug grin on his face.

"Yep, not that I'm not glad you're here but now is not the best time,"

"That's alright. Mom and me live here now I told you we were moving but I didn't know it be where your cousin lived," he said.

I pursed my lips, I loved Eric he was by far one of my Best friends I didn't want him to be caught up in this supernatural stuff.

"Um guys this is Eric, Eric you remember Bonnie and this is Caroline,"

"Yeah I remember Bonnie, nice to meet you Caroline," Eric said. Caroline giggled,

"Hi Eric," they both said at the same time.

"Well I gotta go Dany, but we'll catch up tomorrow," He said, giving me a hug and kiss on the side of my head he left. Caroline pulled us into the house,

"Bonnie go upstairs and shower we are slumming it, Dany and I will get the ice cream and -," Caroline began listing off.

"No romantic movies okay I want something were things blow up," Bonnie said going up stairs.

"Gottcha," she said pulling me into the kitchen.

"Okay spill Eric is a totally hottie," Caroline said pulling out a tub of cookies and crème ice cream.

"Eric is a friend I've known him forever he introduced me to Nathan and Tony because they were brothers. Not to mention Nathan tried to kill me again today by locking me in Bonnie's car while it was on fire," I said.

"So you and Eric never,"

"Okay stop right there no he's my best friend no okay enough about Eric tonight it's about Bonnie," I said, she nodded in agreement.

"Fine but I'm not giving up on this you can't just be friends with someone who looks like that," Caroline said shaking her head.

"I can say that about a lot of the guys in this town," I said.

"So your full name is Danearys that so pretty," Caroline gushed.

"Yep my full name is Danearys Carlotta Bennett. Normally I don't go by it I just go by Dany in my town it was a weird name said it was mysterious," I said digging into some ice cream.

"Well you are in Mystic Falls, we are known for weird so no one gonna judge you here gimme some," Caroline said reaching out for the ice cream like a child. I chuckled at her behavior and slid the carton to her.

"By the way I saw that today,"

"Saw what," I asked.

"You know what," Caroline said with a little grin that said I know something you don't.

"I have no idea what you talking about," I said grabbing more ice cream and putting it in the living room.

"Sure you don't that eye thing you guys were having in the car so did not happen," Caroline said. I bounced up wait a minute she's talking about, I shook my head,

"You're out of your mind Caroline,"

"I'm just saying you guys were definitely giving off some vibes,"

"Whatever Caroline," I said running upstairs, taking a quick bath and changing into some sweats and shirt.

Pulling my hair into a high ponytail I jogged down the stairs, Bonnie and Caroline were already on the couch in their pj's each had their own tub of ice cream. I grabbed the cookies and crème and we started the movie. After cleaning out about 5 cartons of ice cream Bonnie had passed out and sleeping on me. Caroline was rubbing her eyes trying to stay up and watch the movie,

"Go to sleep Care," she nodded and leaned on Bonnie, with a flick of my wrist the TV turned off along with the lights. Moving a little to get comfortable and not disturb Bonnie, I rested my head on the pillow and fell asleep.


	11. Oridnary People

Sorry** i haven't been updating lately**

**i got a new rewiew so it inspired me to hurry up for some reason fanfiction wouldnt let me login and when it did i wouldnt let me upload a document. idk what was going on but im getting pissed with some of this fandom ****Anywho im trying to sum up some of ordinary people in this chapter and then next chapter will be homecoming. Okay so i've added 2 new characters to the plot one was Erik and now its Dany's brother Daniel. I've been having this idea to put a family member of hers in so it could fall ito my plotline that i have planned. It's long to make up for lost time guys and give you more info on Dany**

**Been having wirters block people im sorry**

**http:/www(dot) polyvore(dot) com/reunion/set?id=43539965**

I don't own Vampire Diaries or the songs or the dance moves in the video :D

**Dreaming of You by Selena**

**Shelter by Birdy**

**Come away with me by Norah Jones**

**Hit The Lights by Selena Gomez (water fight)**

**Suggestions by Orelia**

**polyvore(dot) come/cgi/set?id=45709359**

**Cheerleading scene:**

**http:/www(dot) youtube(dot) com/watch?v=VHVo8PLmiEU**

* * *

><p>I woke up looking around the dark room Caroline and Bonnie were still asleep. Slowly I got off the couch and tip toed up to my room and closed the door. I walked over to the window seat and sat down and looked out the window. The moon was high in the sky its light streamed through my window.<p>

_Tap Tap Tap_

I looked down and saw the crow from when I had first moved in. I opened the window; the crow cocked its head at me.

"Hey there," I said, it flapped its wings saying hello back.

"What are you doing here it's late," its head tilted and shook it. It looked at me with beady eyes as if he was saying "I could say the same to you".

"I can't sleep..too much has been happening and I'm sure you don't want to hear me whine," I said the crow walked over and pecked my hand. I hesitantly reached out my hand, the crow didn't move so I softly rubbed the crows head. I don't know why but I must have had a moment of insanity because I began talking to the bird. I told them everything that had happened yesterday, and he seemed to listen.

"Do you understand any of this, Mr. Crow?" I asked, he just looked at me and inclined his head. Did he just nod at me? That's it I'm losing my mind the bird just nodded at me.

"Did you just nod?" I asked incredulously, he nodded again.

"Maybe I'm delirious from lack of sleep," I inquired, rubbing my eyes shifting so my legs were propped up against the wall. I sighed heavily looking back at the crow, startled the crow took a step back. My eyebrows furred in confusion,

"What….do I have something on my face or something," I asked, wiping at my face. Mr. Crow stared at me and then I realized the crow had blue eyes. I looked up at the moon,

"I think I'll call you Baby Blue," I decided nodding my head at the choice.

"Why are you here Baby Blue are you Lonely," I looked down at the bird, "I get that way sometimes. Brought it on myself it's my fault I killed my friends, the people that meant so much to me. What do I get they try to kill me well one of them anyways."

Baby Blue jumped off the window sill and landed by my leg and sat down. Something was oddly familiar about this bird, "I want to show you something," I said quickly retrieving my sketch pad. Flipping the pages till I landed on the page with my drawing of him.

"Drew that after I first saw you," showing him the picture I put the pad away. "That's what I do with my spare time I draw or sing or play." I stayed there pondering everything that had happened,

"You know what doesn't make sense," I said, he perked up, "Why did they call me Selenia and who is she."

I sighed rubbing my eyes I was getting tired, "I need to be going to sleep soon." I jogged over to my closet; Baby Blue remained where he was watching me. I pulled out my keyboard from the bottom of my closet; I muttered a quick silencing spell so I wouldn't wake the others downstairs.

"I haven't played in- since they died" I shook my head. Hesitantly I pressed down on a key hearing the familiar tune, I smiled to myself. Soon my fingers flew effortlessly across the keys playing a symphony that my mother use to sing to me as a child.

No Pov:

Damon watched in his crow form inching just a bit closer to her. For a second he wondered if it was his imagination or did her eye color just flash silver.

He listened to her explain her day about her ghost friend that tried to kill her and about the accident. Her eyes sparkled with unshed tears; he understood why she didn't understand how she survived. Truth was it was him that pulled her out of the car 2 years ago before he had come back to Mystic Falls. It was his job to protect the Bennett line; she had changed since that time and not just in looks. She sure was something else; Damon thought and smirked to himself.

Dany stared at the bird her mind must be playing tricks on her because the bird looked as if it was smirking. Stopping half into the song she rubbed her eyes tiredly and leaned back against the wall. Her hand fell loosely to her side and she dosed off.

Damon quickly transformed into his human form, and picked her body up leaving the keyboard on the window seat. Walking over to her bed, he noticed well she fit in his arms and that she would make cute little faces in her sleep.

Isn't it Elena he's supposed to be feeling for?

All he knew was his feelings for the witch in his arms were changing over the time he has known her. She was witty, funny, caring and very sexy you'd have to be blind not to see it. Placing her in bed, he pulled the comforter over her small frame. He moved to walk back to the window when a hand reached out and fisted his leather jacket. "Damon," she whispered, her eyes were back to their usual brown and were glazed over.

"Go back to sleep you didn't see me and I wasn't here," he whispered.

"You know I can't be compelled Damon what are you doing here," she muttered tiredly.

"Do you normally sleep on window sills," he countered dodging the question. She shook her head, "I was just talking to Baby Blue, my crow," she replied. He raised an eyebrow **her **Crow, he didn't know but somewhere in the crest on his mind he was happy about that.

"Stay please I've had a long day just stay till I go sleep." I need to feel safe, she added in her mind. Today had gotten to her and with Damon here she felt safe. The weight of the bed shifted as he sat on the end taking of his boots, and he lay down next to her. She turned over facing him,

"So…," he drawled out.

"Tell me something," Dany asked.

"Like what," he asked, "Well you've been around for a while tell me about your life," She inquired.

"Why," Damon said pinning her with those blue eyes. "Cause I want to know you, Damon," she answered honestly. "Again why," what was her motive, he wondered.

"Because I want to be your friend I think we'd be good friends," Dany murmured feeling sleepy again. Damon was taken back; she wanted to be his friend that was a first.

"Okay," He said getting more comfortable; Dany had a little 'I won' smiled on her tired face. He began talking about his mother, how she was the sweetest woman on earth.

"She was the only one that actually paid any attention to me. My father was a dick and I hated him. He was not a good man, the only thing we had in common was that we both loved Mother. Then Stefan was born and she died giving birth to him, for a while I hated him but he was my baby brother. My father was hard on me but not Stefan no he was the golden child the one -,"he said when her voice interrupted him.

"The one everyone liked that for some reason you just couldn't compare to no matter how hard you tried," she finished for him, she closed her eyes for a moment. Damon realized how close the two of them had gotten while talking, "You say that like you have experience," he said in a low voice.

"I do, my sister but she screwed up so it doesn't matter no more."

"What she do?" He asked.

"She got knocked up," She laughed and he chuckled. "Hey you falling asleep?" she shook her head but he knew better she was looking at with half open eyes. "Go to sleep it's almost 3." Again she shook her head but she was barely hanging on his voice seemed distant.

"Goodnight Dany," He said.

"Danearys," she corrected. He raised an eyebrow, "Sorry what," he inquired. "If we're gonna be friends you should know my real name," she said giving him a "well duh" look. She took the liberty of resting her head on his chest. "Goodnight Danearys."

"Goodnight Damon," she whispered falling fast asleep. Unconsciously, he pulled her body closer to him and let himself dose off too.

Hours later Caroline woke up and Bonnie was still asleep then she noticed on other person was missing. Climbing the stairs she opened the door to the bathroom, seeing it was empty she walked over to Dany's room. She had to contain the squeal in her throat at the sight. Sure she didn't like Damon that much but this was just to freaking adorable. She frowned when she realized if Bonnie ever say this Damon's ass would be on fire in a second. She grinned deviously, making up a little plan in her head to get Dany and Damon together. But first she ran downstairs to get her camera this was such a Kodiak moment.

* * *

><p>Dany POV:<p>

I woke up in an empty bed; I smiled a little remembering last night. It was definitely the start of something I just don't know what. There was a small note in the empty space where Damon was the night before.

_Sorry I had to leave be back later PS. Caroline caught us in bed said for me to leave before you cousin hexed me into oblivion: P_

I laughed aloud at that knowing Bonnie she would freak out seeing Damon Salvatore in bed with me. Pushing the covers off me, I hurried downstairs to see Caroline and Bonnie with aprons on.

"Morning," I greeted with a bright smile giving Caroline and Bonnie a hug.

"Elena and Damon are coming over," "Morning," Bonnie muttered.

Caroline and I shared a look I turned on the music and grabbed Bonnie's hand. I was not going to let her sulk especially over that emo punk Jeremy. "Dance with me, Bonnie," I said, making her dance.

"No," she protested.

"Yes," I said, a familiar tune came on and Caroline squealed. "I love this song come on Bonnie. You're not going to let just me and Dany dance alone are you," She asked as we hip bumped.

"Come on Bonnie you do Mya's part, Carebear can do Pink, and I'll do Christina," I said attempting to persuade her. Bonnie eyes widened, "You're going to sing," She said suspiciously, "You haven't sin-," she began to add but I cut her off.

"Since the accident but today I think we should take Care's philosophy to heart. New year, time to let go of all this emotional crap," I said, tossing an arm over Caroline's shoulder. Bonnie shook her head,

"Come on Bon, Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister," Caroline began to sing. Then I joined in at the same time and we both singed,

"Hey sister, go sister, soul sister, go sister." Bonnie couldn't help the little smile she got when she saw us making an effort to get her mind of Jeremy.

"**He met Marmalade down in Old New Orleans**

**Strutting her stuff on the street**

**She said, "Hello, hey Joe**

**You wanna give it a go**" she finally caved. We cranked up the music higher, and began dancing around the kitchen while we made breakfast.

"**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir**

**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir**," we all singed, I high fived Care after seeing Bonnie smile.

"**He stayed in her boudoir**

**While she freshened up**

**That boy drank all that Magnolia wine**

**On her black satin sheets**

**Where he started to freak yeah**," Caroline threw her head back and singed at the top of her lungs. Wow Caroline sure did have a voice; we continued to dance around the room. We finished breakfast and cleared he table so we could dance on top of it. Caroline appeared with my pink Bowe, we shimmied back and forth as we singed "gichie gichie yaya dada."

"Your turn Dan," Caroline said putting the Bowe around my neck. The soft feathers tickled my nose and I sang Christina's part of the song.

"**hey Hey Hey!**  
><strong>Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth<strong>  
><strong>color of cafe au lait alright<strong>  
><strong>Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,<strong>  
><strong>More-more-more.<strong>"

"**Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5**." Caroline twirled around balancing on one foot and for a while we forgot the craziness of our lives and just let go. Bonnie hopped down from the table to get the door while Care and I sang the chorus. Elena came in with an amused and shocked expression Damon appeared behind her with a amused smirk on his beautiful face. We held each other gaze and his smirk widened. I don't know why but seeing that smirk sent a shiver down my spine.

"You didn't tell us-," Elena started but Care quickly cut her off. "That she could sing I KNOW RIGHT."

Everyone was looking at me, "You never asked." I said.

"So what you guys do last night." Elena said breaking the pregnant silence.

"We watched movies, danced, met Dany's old friend-," Caroline listed off.

"Met who?," Damon inquired his eyebrows furred.

"An old friend of mine moved here yesterday from back home his name is Erik. You'll meet him soon his coming by later," I explained. Caroline told me to go get dressed so we could practice cheer routines. I put on a yellow sports bra with a half cut t-shirt with a peace sign on it along with some sweats. The way the shirt was cut you could see my flat stomach passed my belly button. I came down stairs to see Bonnie and Damon still going at.

"Why is he here again," Bonnie asked crossing her arms.

"He drove me here." Elena replied.

"If you're going to be here you better be have i won't hesitated to roast your ass." Bonnie gave Damon a warning look.

"I'll be on my best behavior Bon bon," Damon said in fake enthusiastic tone.

"Leave Damon alone Bonnie" I said grabbing a Gatorade from the fridge.

"See Bon Dany doesn't have a issue with me," Damon said as a matter of fact tossing me a smirk. I shook my head and bit the inside of my cheek to stop from laughing, I failed.

"You haven't pissed me off yet, Mr. Salvatore." That made him chuckle.

Caroline looked in interest back and forth between me and Damon. Bonnie simply rolled her eyes and headed outside. I couldn't read Elena's expression as I passed by her and joined Bonnie to stretch. I stretched my leg to complete a scorpion; I could feel some of the tension in my legs and thighs lesson. Practicing a couple of backhand springs and a back tuck, it was then that I notice Damon and Elena had come out the house. And I felt a pair of eyes staring at my exposed mid-section.

Caroline came outside with the stereo and put in a remix of Cassie's Me and You. This was the part I liked in cheer leading the dancing it made me feel free it was liberating. Caroline showed me the routines that they had made before I came here. I was pretty sure my neck was going to hurt later from how many times I had to whip my hair out my face. We all collapsed together on the ground, Elena laid down next to us. She had removed her jacket and was wearing a a plaid t-shirt that was rolled up to her elbows. I used to back of my hand to wipe sweat off my forehead. My chest heaved up and down trying to restore lost oxygen in my laid on our backs and watch the clouds form into shapes.

Damon was not going to stand there and watch 4 girls relive their childhood and make shapes in clouds. He looked around and saw a long green hose pipe in the garage. He grinned mischievously with a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"You guys are boring." Damon's voice brought our attention to him. I flipped over on my stomach and gasp, water rain down on us. We all let out screams of shock as he assaulted us with water.

"My HAIR!" Caroline shouted.

"Damon," Bonnie growled.

"TURN IT OFF," Elena cried.

"I'm gonna GET YOU SALVATORE," I yelled running at the grinned raven haired boy.

I put my hands out in front of me trying to block the water but Damon sprayed the water directly in my face. "DAMON!" I screamed and tried to grab for the hose he blocked me but somehow still manage to keep spraying me. I heard his deep laugh and I continued to fight with him for the hose. The water had soaked me; my hair was wet and stuck to my face and back.

"A little HELP" I yelled at the girls. Bonnie telepathically yanked the hose out his hands and turned it on Caroline.

"TRAITOR!" Caroline yelled at Bonnie and yanked it out of Bonnie's hands causing her to fall to the wet ground.

"I knew Bennett had some fun in her." Damon commented. The hose flew out of Caroline's hand and into mine, I held up to hose with a big smile on my face. Damon's face dropped and he held his hand up,

"Come on Dany don't do anything stupid." Damon eyes were glued to my hands; I pulled the handle and blasted Damon.

"Fuck," he cursed. He was now soaked like the rest of us. The girls broke out in fits of laughter at Damon's soaked appearance and I fell to my knees laughing so hard my stomach hurt. He was so not happy; I looked up and took in his appearance. His black shirt clung to his body and I could make out the very defined and tone abs underneath the shirt. His blue eyes stood out the glared at me and his black hair stuck to his forehead in tiny curls. I didn't know his hair was naturally curly then I saw the murderous look on his face and I shrunk back a little bit.

"You gone and done it now," Elena teased.

Suddenly, I swooped up in Damon's arms I let out a shriek as Damon held the hose directly in my face. I screamed trying to block the water but burst out laughing,

"Damon! Stop!"

"Say you're sorry," he demanded.

"Never," I laughed, I closed my eyes and Damon flew back and landed softly on the lawn. I saw a flash in my peripheral vision and turned to see Bonnie, Elena, and Caroline all holding their iPhones taking pictures. I made a victory pose and smiled at the camera.

I spun around some long chunks of hair sticking to my face and arms with my hands on my hips. I gave Damon a smile saying it was all in good fun and wiggled my fingers at him.

Damon tilted his head taking in his appearance, with the sun high in the sky it gave her skin a shimmer from the water. Her black peace sign t-shirt was hanging off her and sticking to her like a second skin. She was toned that was for sure obviously a dancer from the way she moved during their cheer. He quickly shook his head realizing he was checking her out. She wore a beautiful smile on her face that caused a strange flutter in his chest. The smirk he wore slipped when he noticed a guy approaching her from behind.

Suddenly I was spun back around and tossed onto someone's shoulder. They spun me around in a circle but all I could see was their back. Wait a minute I know this back,

"Daniel?"

"Miss me" he asked setting me down looking into familiar gray eyes.

"What's up big bro? What in the hell are you doing here," I said hugging him around the waist since he was taller than me. Daniel had gray eyes, he was a few years older than me, and had grown a little facial hair since the last time I saw him.

"I heard Erik was moving down hear plus Mom was getting a little antsy. You know how she is always wanted to make sure her kids are okay. So here I am come check on my baby sister make sure she's not getting in any trouble." He poked me in the of my chest I looked down only from him to hit my nose I rolled my eyes as he laughed at me for falling for it.

"You know I've never been that bad. It's always the boys that get in more trouble than girls," I scowled.

"It's Mom," He reminded, I nodded I knew how she could get at times but it made me love her even more.

"Come on I want you to meet some people." I said. Bonnie came and gave Daniel a hug exchanges "heys" and "how have you been".

"Alright everyone this is my big brother, Daniel. Daniel this is Elena, Caroline, and Damon." I introduced Elena gave a shy little wave while Caroline gave my brother a flirty smile.

I frowned I wasn't stupid I had a good looking brother. I loved Caroline but this is my brother and I know Caroline and Tyler are on shaky ground. Plus it bitterly reminded me of last night and the Jeremy fiasco. I gave her a stern look and she just stuck her tongue out at me. Daniel didn't seem to notice but gave the girls a curt smile and shook hands with Damon.

I look back and forth between the two it seemed like they were having some unspoken discussion from the way they were analyzing each other. I knew when Daniel flew into overprotective mode.

3

2

1

"So how do you all know each other?" the question was more directed to Damon. I rolled my eyes boys and their ego.

"We go to school together but Damon is one of our friend's older brother," Caroline stumbled a bit on friends meaning Stefan who was an emotionless basket case at the moment.

"I'm also friends the girls." Damon said not backing down from my brothers gaze.

"Hmm really," he looked at Damon up and down, "How old are you anyways?" Oh god, my cheeks burned with embarrassment as I ducked my head down.

"Oh my god," I sighed as my brother put Damon through a tiny interrogation. Asking how old he was, if he worked, for a while Daniel sounded so much like our father it was insane. Damon didn't seem fazed at all those he kept his cool and answered the questions. Soon Daniel let off they both started talking about sports after that we had enough and went back inside to change. I let Elena borrow a pair of shorts and she borrowed one of Bonnie's tops. I changed into fresh pair of clothes. I came down stairs,

"Finally question...Coby or LeBron?" Oh my god just like men.

"Pfft... LeBron." They both shared a laugh and for a moment I wondered if it was all an act or was Damon being for real. I couldn't help a smile a little at the two seeing Damon have a semi human moment which he normally had with Ric.

* * *

><p>That was last weekend I stared lazly out the window during History. Sure Alaric was awesome but I just wanted to go home Caroline really pushed the team for practice last night and my thighs were killing me. Plus most of my nights have been in a cave trying to decipher old runes on walls. At least Alaric was leant in schoolwork since he knew the reason I was slacking. I would sometimes spend nights reading through some fo the spells in the grimore and practicing my magic, I was getting stronger and I was proud. Lucky nothing bad had happened to the town, after school I'd have bonding time and watch a game with my brother. It seemed like I was always with someone and Mr. Crow had kept me company on nights when I couldn't sleep. The bell ran for lunch and I slowly rose up letting my muscles stretch slowly so it wasn't that painful, grabbed my things and left. I walked outside and Elena came running to my side, I looked in the direction she was comign from and saw Rebekah walking away.<p>

"Struck out again huh." I guessed, she sighed.

"Nothing gets passed you I've tried talking to her about the drawings she won't budge. So I was hoping that-." I knew where this was heading,

"You want me to talk to her," I answered for her. She nodded,

"I mean your a good communcator." I laughed shaking my head and Elena lazily tossed an arm around my shoulder

"I'll do it besides I have some questions of my own and only she can answer them. Who knows might actually cover some ground with her," I said. I needed to figure out the whole "Selenia" thing, it's been swarming around in my brain that Rebekah knew someone that looked like me. Enough to where she thought I was her the only other time I've heard of that was in Elena's case. The rest of school was extremely boring, my day consisted of taking notes which is the most boring thing ever.

My phone buzzing in my back pocket pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked down at the screen it was a text message from Damon. The corners of my lips tugged reading the text.

_Hello lil witch ;)_

**_Hey Damon._**

_Droning away at school I see._

**_God I might as well shoot myself then hav to deal wit notes_**

_;(_

**_Haha wat r u doing_**

_Some bonding time with my lil bro_

**_Should I be worried?_**

_No_

**_Alright_**

_Why Bennett? You worried bout lil ole me_

**_Your my friend and your off with your emotional unstabble brother (no offense) plus we have Mikael to deal with. Of course I worry_**

_Calm down Dany everythings fine gtg Mikael just showed up_

**_Alrig- wait what?_**

He didn't reply I was just about to send another text but the bell rang and I bolted out of class.

**_Be careful Damon_**

I sent the text and began walking to my car, when I noticed the blonde Original sitting on the hood of my car. "Hello Rebekah" I greeted she turned her head to me.

"Hello Danearys a little bird said you wanted to talk to me." She said in a thick british accent. "Yeah I wanted to talk to you about something." She looked at me expectantly, "I've had dreams I can't understand your in them along with other people. You know what I'm talking about and I need answers." I explained.

"Meet me at the Salvatore Boarding house and I'll explain everything. Right now your cousin is wondering why your talking to me along with the blond. Until tonight." She hopped off the hood of my car and was gone in a gust of wind.

I turned around and saw Caroline and Bonnie heading towards me.

"Why were you talking to her?" They both asked at the same time.

"I need some answers and only she can tell me." I said simply putting my things int he car.

"She's dangerous Dany." Caroline warned.

"I'm a witch remember I'll be fine besides she won't hurt me." I said starting up my enginge. "How do you knoW that." Bonnie said skeptcally. My foot was still pressed on the brake.

"I just know... I can feel it." I don't know how I just knew she wouldn't hurt me and after the dreams I've had. In there it was different I was dressed different and Rebekah was...human. At least I think she was and we were friends I had to get to the bottom of what they mean.

* * *

><p>"Right on time." Rebekah said, she was lounging on the couch propped up by her elbows and her feet high in the air. "Nice boots." I complemented on the the high heeled gray boots on her feet, she looked back at them then at me.<p>

"Thanks so these dreams that your having." She question getting up to raid Damon's liquor cabinet. She poured a glass and held one up in my direction, I shook my head.

"Sorry I need to keep my head on straight." I said slumping down on the couch. I felt relieved my muscles relaxed,

"So witch mind giving a little demonstration."

"Why?" I asked wondering why she needed me to showcase my powers. She only raised a perfectly arched eyebrow her blue eyes sharp, I held out my palm and closed my eyes. I felt the energy of the fire from the fireplace flow through me, I open my eyes and watched the fire flow from the fireplace into my hand. I made a small ball of fire making it spin on an axis before letting it die out.

"I don't really know how to explain my dreams. In the first one there was a village I was in it was being attacked I don't know by what. It was fast and the men tried to fight it off but they died anyways. I was seeing family and I ran back home with the what was left of them.

_Dream Sequence:_

_We ran swiftly throught the woods we couldn't afford to be caught by that creature. We were heading to a place where my mother lived for I was visiting family. My brother ran in front of us, I held tightly to my litle sisters hand. My little sister was no more than 6 years old and was small for her age. _

_"Do we have to run so fast?" she asked stumbling as I pulled on her arm. I quickly picked her up and she wrapped her arms around my neck and we ran._

_"There is a cave not far from here that I use to play in? Selenia do you remember it." My brother asked, I searched my memories and nodded my head remembering the spot._

_"Go there I'm going to find Mother tell her about what has happened to our aunt and uncle. Take this." He said giving me his sword. Fear floaded through my enitre being,_

_"W-what about you brother?"_

_"I'll be fine go and if you have to use your magic." He disappeared into the underbrush of the forest. I heard a growl from far behind us and took off running,_

_"What about Daniel?" my baby sister asked._

_"Prim you must be quiet." I said, trying to focus on not falling from the rough terrain. The pushed through the fields hopping over roots trying to find the familar path to the caves. Finding it I searched for the opening that was blocked by a wooden door covered in vines and wild flowers. I pushed her in and had crawl inside quickly I closed it behind me. I pulled Prim into my lap and we hid together, suddenly we heard noises and the sound of laughter fill the cave. _

_A girl came out in a long linen dress simlar to my own except it was clean and not covered in mud and soot. Her hair was the colour of the sun and was to her waist in a braid. She gasped noticing us cowering in a corner,_

_"Rebekah what is it?" someone said behind her, two boys came out behind her one with golden hair that reached his shoulders and the other had long dark brown hair. They were both rather handsome but their was a certain warmth in the brunettes dark oak eyes. _

_"It's alright we won't hurt you." Rebekah said approaching us, I shot up holding the sword defensively in front of Prim who clung to my leg. I looked back and forth between the two,_

_"Do you even know how to use that?" the blonde questioned ammused to see a girl holding a sword. Not a second later I had the blade against his throat,_

_"Would you like to see?" I asked, my eyes were hard and I removed the blade. The boy huffed while the other boy and girl shared a laugh._

_"First time I've seen anyone stand up to Nikalus," the other said._

_"What is your name?" Rebekah asked._

_"My name is Primrose and this is my sister Selly." Prim said giving the blonde a smiel from behind my leg I smiled at the nickname. Loud footsteps echoed through the caves and my brother emerged from a corner. I pulled him into a tight embrace I was so happy he was alright._

_"Oh hello there please excuse our appearences we've been through a tough night. Prehaps you all know how to find our mother, Ayanna." They seemed shocked a little bit,_

_"I was not aware Ayanna had children." the dark haired one answered._

_"Well Elijah we have only been here for a while we don't know her that well." Rebekah reminded him._

_"Rebekah Mikaelson these are my brothers Elijah and Nikalus."_

_"Pleasure my name is Daniel." my brother said shaking hands with both the older boys._

_"You have yet to give us your name my dear." Elijah asked and I wondered if was always this formal._

_"My name is Selenia."_

_End Dream:_

"How did you become a vampire?" I asked, she sighed ready to tell me a long story.

"We moved here because we heard it was a place were everyone was healthy. My mother had lost one of her children to a plague so moved here. She knew the witch Ayanna who was Selenia's mother. We lived among the werewolves of the village." She began.

"Your mother was a witch from what I know." I blurted out.

"Yes she was the Orginal witch. and one day my youngest brother Henrick and Niklaus left the village to watch the men turn into wolves. One of them attacked Henrick and he died, the grief was overwhelming for my mother. And it was one of the last moments our family had as a human. She made us turn to protect us from death " She paused her face harden while telling the story.

"Why are you all so afriad of Mikael?" I asked, Rebekah stood and paced in front of the fireplace.

"Mikael is my father and he has spent the last thousand years hunting us for what we are. He was always hard on Niklaus. After we had turned Klaus had triggered his werewolf side in his first kill. When Mikael had found out that Niklaus was not his son, he was in a rage and mother turned her back on him. One thing that Mikael always had was his pride being a vampire intesfied that. He went on a rampage killing half of the town and then he came home and killed _her._"She explained turning away from me.

My eyes widen I was in shock,

"Wha- M-mikael killed your mother." I said incrediously.

"He said she broke his heart so he'd break hers. He tore it from her chest as Nik watched." Rebekah said gravely. I took a chance to soak in all this infomation,

"These dreams aren't dreams are they...their memories." I said smoothing my hair back leaning forward to rest my elbows on my knees.

"Why woudl you think that?"

"Because it would explain alot actually. You know I got earful on the way here from Caroline and Bonnie. Telling me your dangerous and you'd hurt me. I know good and well that you could snap my neck without a second thought." She grinned at that, "But somehow I just know you won't hurt me I feel like we're connected or something." I sighed rubbing the fatigue from my face. Rebekah's head tilted to the side her blue eyes narrowed at me. I knew she was weighing her options,

"I know I look like her and it's possible that I have her memories. I never heard of anything like this I've checked through my family's grimore and the only thing that possibly adds up. Is that... these dreams are memories from my past life." From the look on her face it seemed like she was highly skeptical of me.

"Maybe thats enough of sharing for today." She said harshly walking away from me. I sprang to my feet,

"Wait what look I know you have no reason to trust me. But I'm just as confused about this as you a-" I tried to reason.

"I said thats enough now go" And with that she was gone I heard a door close from upstairs. Grabbing my things I drove away from the boarding house and back to the caves. Alaric, Bonnie, and Elena were already there, Elena saw me and handed me a flashlight. I shown up on the walls of the cave remembering that this was the cave of my dreams.

"We've pieced together some things while you were gone." Alaric said writing something on some sticky pads. "Got vampire" he said sticking a note with vampire written on it then one under werewolf. He stepped back sining more light on the cave wall,

"Slaughter, mahem, etcetera. Theres also names here. Rebekah, Elijah, Klaus, Michael, and this one I've tried spelling it out and it comes out to Selenia," Alaric said looking down at the notepad then at the wall were the names was written in ruines. I swallowed the lump in my throat,

"I can answer that on for you Alaric." He turned to me waiting for my explantion so did Elena and Bonnie.

"When Klaus took me they mistaken me for someone else named...Selenia. She was a witch that was friends with them. Lately I've been having these dreams or visions but I was wrong they're memories... Memories from my past life." I revealed.

Elena's wide doe eyes became impossibly large, "So your basically like her reincarnation kinda like I'm the orginal Petrova's doppleganger." I nodded my head Bonnie looked at me warily I gave a tiny nod saying I'm okay. I walked over to a sketch of a tree, that must be-

"Thats the white oak tree that was used to create vampires. And that must be when they burned it down. Destroying the only thing that can kill them thats all I could get from Rebekah when she actually talked to me." Elena sighed pointing her flash like at the etches. Alaric began talking about the ruin I was looking at. Stepping closer to drawings their was one in particular that caught my intrest it was the symbol of vampire and werewolf combined. Hybrid, I thought then I looked further and saw the symbol for witch upside down. But if it was Mikael that had killed her why-

"Upside down symbols usually mean death." Alaric said propping a foot on a stone on the ground.

I gasped.

"What?" Elena asked.

"Oh my, Rebekah doesn't know the whole story see this. Rebekah thinks it was Mikael that killed her mother but that's the symbol for hybrid" I said pionting it out.

"The hybrid killed the Original Witch."

* * *

><p>I opened the door to the boarding house, finding Rebekah with her back to me. I gripped the photos in my hand I needed to tread softly Rebekah was a vampire their emotions are hightened. And I knew she'd be less than happy with what I had to say.<p>

" I thought I told you to leave." She said, turning around her lips pursed taking a swig of alcohol.

"How do you know that Mikael killed your mother." I blurted out.

"Nik was there he told me." Rebekah said in a no-duh tone. God how was I suppose to tell her this, I took a deep breath.

"He lied to you."

"And how do you know that?" She questioned tilting her head at me. I walked over to her,

"The cave were you wrote your families names. They full of drawings telling about your family look." I said, putting the pictures side by side. "How your family arrived. How you made peace. The spell that turned them into vampires. And this." Rebekah looked down at the photos, I pointed my finger at the picture fo the hybrid.

"This the symbol for hybrid it's the combination of the werewolf and vampire symbol. And this is the one for your mother." Rebekah picked up the photo in her hand, "My mothers necklace." She said in a low voice. I held my breath, preparing myself for her reaction.

"And this is the story of her death. It was the hybrid that killed the Orginal witch not Mikael...Klaus." She shook her head not wanting to believe me.

"No ..no he wouldn't." She shook her head her voice cracking slightly.

"She put the curse on him to bind his werewolf side. She made to were he would eb the only hyrbid and then turned her back on him. Her own son. Werewolves are angry and agressive he was turned into a vampire. All of that was hightened." I tried to explain but she yanked the pictures from the desk.

"These mean nothign there just **stupid **stories told by **stupid **people that don't knwo anything about my family!" She yelled in anger throwing the pictures into the fire. Her face seem to switch between anger betraly denial and grief.

"If they mean nothing Rebekah why are you upset." I didn't mean it to sound harsh and the girl looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Why are you doing this?"

"I'm sorry Rebekah but Klaus has hurt so many people that I love. He has a hold on everyone and it needs to END. I don't care how but it needs to STOP." A cold hand wrapped around my throat and Rebekah was vamped out in front of me.

"SHUT UP SHUT UP I DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!" she screamed in my face. I felt so bad for her, her hand loosen around my neck and she slowly backed up.

Her vampire face slowly peeled away to show tears in shiny blue eyes, my heart clenched painfully. She leaned forward like their was a wrench in her gut, her eyes closed as a sob escaped from her. She sunk to her knees and I watched as she slwoly broke down. She deserved to know the truth, I thought trying to reason with my mind. But still any news liek that would have been devasting knwoing the person you trusted so much had lied to you. The sight of her on the ground sobbing, maybe it was the caring person in me. But I kneld down in front of her, she was bent over a hand trying to muffle her cries. I couldn't just walk out the door leaving her like this we were connected. I reached out and wrapped my arms around her pulling her into a hug. She didn't respond but she dind't really need to. I could the emotions runnign through her and they crashed together like a storm that actually made tears prick at my eyes. Slowly but surely she wrapped her arms around my torso and settled her head on my shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered, I did the only thing I could think and rubbed her back.

"I don't need your pity. Why are you here?" she cried, I could feel her tears soak into the shoulder of my top.

"Do you really want me to leave?" She was silent. "I know you don't really know me but you need a friend and I'm willing to be that for you. Be just like old times, Bekah." I said using the nickname that I often said in my dreams. She hugged me tightly and that night I decided to be a friend that Rebekah Mikaleson needed.


	12. Homecoming

**That last chapter was the longest thing I've ever written in my life. Right now this chapter is the homecoming episode but starts with a little bit of Dany and Rebekah friendship. I don't own the music or the show Vampire Diaries.**

**I know it's been month and I suck for real but school is getting to the end and now my teachers decide to give us the really hard crap that could fail us. Plus I was just in a video for my health class on teen suicide and a Shakespeare Play "Othello" as Emilia so I've been a busy bee. **

**Playlist:**

**It will rain by Bruno Mars**

**You Da One- Rihanna**

**Imma be- Black Eyed Peas**

**Polyvore: http:/www(dot)polyvore(dot)com/cgi/set?id=43084398**

**http:/www (dot) polyvore (dot) com/official_homecoming/set?id=39926241&lid=1357852**

**Also reviews people reviews mean chapters because honestly i have like 6 reviews i think for this story come on people it's not that bad of a story is it?**

* * *

><p>"So I heard you made a break through with Barbie Klaus." Damon sat down next to me on the couch. I nodded my head,<p>

"Yeah I think so she's not really a bad person. She's just a girl that lost her family at a young age."

"Yeah no thanks to her mommy-killing brother and that freak show of a dad. Honestly, the guy feeds on his own kind..what the hell kind of vampire is that," Damon replied snarkly. I elbowed him in the ribs and he continued,

"So I heard through the grapevine that you're some reincarnation of an old witch."

"Through the grapevine?" I laughed but Damon didn't seem amused.

"Something like that," I said sinking back into the couch. "So what's the plan for tomorrow?" I asked, tomorrow was homecoming and we needed a game plan to lure Klaus back into town.

"Well we plan to redagger Mikael convince Klaus thought we found him and killed him. Klaus will lower his guard thinking it's true. The we undagger Mikael and he'll use his weapon to kill Klaus at homecoming. Katherine will go in as Elena and you and your cousin use your witchy voodoo to take care of the hybrids." I noticed that Damon was a getting a little theatrical when he was explaining his plan.

"How do you know Klaus is gonna by that?" Klaus was a hybrid plus he's been around for over a thousand years not very easy to foul.

"Rebekah." Damon said simply.

"You sound very sure of yourself."

"It's a good plan and it's in motion as we speak Rebekah is talking to Klaus." I rose up from the couch and grabbed my purse. He frowned,

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going see Rebekah." I said slipping on my jacket. I turned around and Damon was standing in front of me. _Damn those eyes. _

"Why? Might I ask," he inquired tilting his head to the side. At that moment he reminded a lot of Baby Blue.

"She needs a friend and her relationship with her father is….complicated. Just going check on her." I pushed past him and he grabbed my arm.

"Rebekah is an Original she's Klaus' sister.." I turned around and looked at him. "Where are you going with this Damon?"

"I'm saying she could be playing you just watch your back." He said looking me over and let me go. I smirked at him,

"Aw Damon worried about lil ole me?" I quoted what he had told me yesterday. He shook his head that killer smirk on his face that just made him so….._sexy. _I shook myself mentally what the hell are thinking Bennett.

"Nope," He said popping the "p". I felt his lips ghost against my forehead and then he was gone. _What was that man doing to me, _I thought. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and grabbed my keys and left. I found Rebekah in the living room watching TV, shoes off, knees pulled up to her chest. I sat down next to her in a comfortable silence; it wasn't awkward it was understanding.

"Want to have a girl's day?" I asked turning towards her. Her lips quirked up and she turned to me,

"What you said last night….did you mean it?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Yes.. the offer stands…but would you want to be my friend."

"I guess. Wouldn't you friends disapprove?" She said lamely before smiling just a little.

"I disapprove some of things they do but they don't see me judging them. Come on let's get out of here and go to the grille," I said grabbing the blonde Original and pulling her out the door. I buckled into the car and she climbed into the passenger seat. She puckered her lips in distaste,

"What?"

She raised her eyebrows and shook her head, "Nothing…could you possibly have a better looking car."

"Yeah well this is what my parents could afford." I said slightly offended and turned up the setero as Michael Jackson flowed through it.

"Who's that singing?" She asked, I gasped my jaw dropped and I gave her a are-crazy-you-don't-know-who-that-is-what-have-you-been-living-under-a-rock look.

"You don't know who that is," I exclaimed. She shook her head,

"That's Michael Jackson are you kidding me. The king of pop …the King. He's amazing been in the music industry since he was like 5. The undefeatable he's amazing." I rambled.

"You forget my dear I've been dagger for 90 years," She said pointing at a finger at me. I opened the glove compartment and grabbed Michael Jackson's number one cd.

"Prepare to be educated," I said slipping in the CD. She took the case out of my hand and flipped through the bio as I pulled out the driveway. On the way to Grille I explained all about his life, the trials, his music, and the changes in his appearance.

"So he had a disease that made him turn from this to that." Her nose scrunched up and strongly resembled a very young Rebekah from my past life. "Damn… he wasn't a bad looking human." She said thoughtfully setting

"Well it was that but he also had a lot of plastic surgery. The lupus just changed the pigments in his skin but he cut away at his face a lot and ruined himself. He died about 2 years ago his doctor killed him." I added turning into the parking lot of the grille.

"Regardless of all his been through this is the best sounding music I've listen to since I was awakened. Music in this time has really dropped in standards your dance music sounds like a cable car accident." I laughed at her comparison and unbuckled my seat belt.

"One day I'm going to have to show you all his videos there like mini movies." I promised, she grinned.

"I'll hold you to that."

We went inside and got a table, Matt came up to our table giving us both smiles.

"Hello ladies." He greeted.

"Hey Matt," we both said.

"The usual Dany," I nodded my head. "What about you?" he said turning towards Rebekah. She leaned forward resting her elbows on the table and gave him a flirty smile.

"I'll have the Caesar salad please," she said charmingly.

I leaned back in the booth and crossed my arms amused at the two's interaction. Rebekah had a thing for Matt that was….unexpected. Mat wrote down our orders and said he'd be right back with our food. Rebekah leaned back seemingly pleased with herself before looking at me. She looked down innocently at her phone,

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing," I said biting back a grin. Matt came back with our food and we ate talking about different things. I asked her questions about what she had seen since she's been alive for so long. Some stories were funny and others were tragic. Suddenly someone covered my eyes,

"Boo," a voice said.

"Erik you know you can't scare me," I said as a matter of fact. Erik slid next to me in the booth,

"Hey I've seen you around school ….Rebekah right? I'm Erik" He introduced. She gave him a smile,

"Yes I'm Rebekah pleasure to meet you," Rebekah said looking back and forth between us.

"Likewise," he replied.

"Erik is an old friend of mine we've known each other forever. And Erik is butting in on our girl time," I said fixing my gaze on him. He put his arm the back of the booth,

"Aw you don't mine me joining your little get together." I was just about to tell him but Rebekah cut him,

"Of course not you're more than welcome to stay," Rebekah said. I blinked what the hell, I gave her look what the hell was she doing. But she just smiled,

"Maybe you can share juice secrets about our dear friend here," she said.

"Are you trying to embarrass me," I scoffed.

"Oh I got some stories," Erik teased.

"Shut up" I scowled at him, Rebekah seemed to enjoy this. "Oh no do tell, she egged on.

"One time when we were kids there was this cat that use to wonder around town. And the pound was already full of animals and the town was going to put some to sleep to make room," He began. My eyes grew big and leaned forward and my head hit the table, "Oh god."

"They were gonna try and kill it and Dany couldn't stand the thought of it. So we can few other friends decided to do something about it. We snuck into the pound and set all of the animals out of their cages. The next morning, when they opened the door dogs and cats came flooding out the door and into the street." Erik and Rebekah both laughed and I felt heat flood my cheeks.

"It seemed like a good idea," I said sheepishly.

"You were quite the troublemaker," Rebekah said grinning at me. I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue at her, I expected her to a little surprise at my actions and maybe even offended. After all she was an Original and the girl had pretty high standards for herself but she just laughed a little. Someone had tapped on the microphone causing it let a high-pitched annoying sound.

"Hello people, it's open mic night so come up here and showcase your talent." The announcer said holding the microphone out.

Mhmm so that's why this place was packed, I thought. Erik looked at me then back at the stage, I shook my head.

"No," I said defiantly.

"Come on," He nudges me.

"What," Rebekah asked.

"This girl can sing like an angel and don't you think she should go up there," He said I could see the mischief in his eyes. And I knew that look it's gotten to in trouble many times. Lucky someone else had gone on stage and began horribly singing Beyoncé's Survivor.

"God she's terrible," I cringed.

"Yes, Danearys you should definitely go up there. Save the rest of us from hearing …that" If looks could kill Rebekah would be twitching on the floor then the thought occurred to me I could definitely make that happen. But I had agreed to be her friend and I'd be foolish to try and attack an Original.

"Aw don't look so much like a sour puss," She teased squeezing my cheek. I swatted her hand away,

"Any takers," the announcer said, hoping someone that could actually hold a note to take the stage. There were a lot of murmurs among the crowd some people had raised their hand and the announcer was trying to pick someone.

"OVER HERE," Rebekah shouted.

"Rebekah no," I hissed. I pulled on her arm to make her sit down then Erik joined in. "Yeah OVER HERE." He shouted pulling me to my feet, I hit his arm angrily.

"I am going to KILL both of you if you don't shut up," I scowled frustratingly.

Rebekah pursed her lips obviously not happy that she didn't get her way. "Fine but you will have to sing for me someday Dany." She crossed her arms and leaned back into the both.

"Well ladies I have to go I know I know you'll miss me," He said cockily. I gave him a quick hug, "Go on get out of here and tell your mom hi for me."

"So," Rebekah drawled out. My eyes narrowed, "Your friend is..delicious." I made a snort of disgust,

"Uuh Rebekah gross," my voice getting a octave higher.

"What's gross about it he's very good looking I'm surprised you're even in the "friend zone" with some like him." She said making quotations with her hand before tucking them under her chin.

"No I've known Erik since like diapers as much as I love him. I would never date him besides he's interested in Bonnie." I said, sipping my sprite.

"That judgmental little cousin of yours," She inquired her eyes squinting just a bit.

"She's not judgmental," I defended. She shook her head and muttered something under her breath. "Look I gotta head home cook dinner for my uncle go to sleep and I'll see you tomorrow okay." I grabbed my things and she nodded her head. But I didn't catch when she had said, "I hope you don't end up the same way she did."

I walked out the grill and headed to my car my phone began ringing,

"Hello."

"Witchy, where are you?" Damon said.

"Headed to my house," I said starting up my car.

"See you in a bit then," He said, I heard my brothers voice in the background.

"Wait a minute your at the house," I ask.

"Yep watching the game with your brother," I paused. I was so shocked that I didn't notice some idiot coming into my lane without his signal light. I pressed down on my horn and opened the window.

"WATCH THE FUCKING ROAD DUMBASS STAY YOUR LANE!"

"Dany- you there," Damon's voice pulled me out of my road rage. "Uh yeah okay I'll see you in a little while okay,"I clicked the end button. I shook my head and continued to drove home.

* * *

><p>"Hello," I called out walking into the house. I could hear the sound of the TV broadcasting the game and found Damon and Daniel sitting on the couch.<p>

"Hey I heard you cursing you know Mom wouldn't like that." Daniel chastised when I sat in between them.

"Mom also doesn't like that girlfriend you have but you don't see me ratting you out when you two sneak for some **alone **time," I said.

_WHACK._

I rubbed the back of my head and gave him a punch in the gut.

"So there any reason why your here," I inquired.

"He came looking for you and I invited him to watch the game. Male bonding time might as well get to know your friend," Daniel said sending Damon a smirk that he returned.

"Yeah what's so strange about that?" Damon said with a teasing 's doing it again with his eyes.

I kicked off my shoes and tucked them underneath me, I looked back and forth between the boys who seemed engrossed in the game. Well at least Daniel was, every now and then I'd see Damon look at me at through the corner of his eye. I felt suddenly awkward and I willed my self to keep my hands in my lap and not attempt to fix my hair. I tried to follow the game but I never really liked football. I leaned my head back into the couch, I officially hate football. It's just a bunch of hot sweaty guys running into each other ruining their brain cells and I'm a cheerleader. Oh the irony. Somewhere during halftime I began to drift in and out of the game. At some point I remember Daniel telling me to go take a nap upstairs. I wasn't fully asleep when I heard Damon say,

"I'll bring her upstairs."

Easily Damon lifted her tiny body in his arms and slowly made his way upstairs. She shifted and wrapped her arms around his neck burying her nose in his neck. He could feel her warm breath on the nape of his neck and took noticed how good she smelled. Shaking himself out of his stupor he flashed upstairs and tucked her under her comforter. He pulled back taking in every detail of her face, the angles that made up her face, and her smooth soft skin. He sighed, _Damn why does everything about so-. _If all went wrong tomorrow this could be the last time he would look at her. And that thought unsettled him deeply.

Briefly brushing his lips over her forehead then said, "Sleep tight little witch."

* * *

><p>It was the night of Homecoming; I was dressed in a red one-shoulder dress and black heels that made my legs look longer than they were. I was sharing the mirror with Bonnie as we both curled our hair. Bonnie wore a champagne colored dressed that brought out her skin tone, a pretty necklace, and a pair of black heels<p>

"Funny, this would be so normal for a dance." I wrapped another lock of her around the iron. Bonnie quirked her lips, "Yep except were finally going to kill the bastard that is ruining our lives."

I nodded my head, there was a moment of silence then we both looked at each other at the same time and laughed. After we were finished, we headed downstairs Uncle Ian (Bonnie's Dad) was waiting downstairs with Daniel with a camera.

"Oh Lord."

"Now come on I got to take a few photos and send them to your mom. Baby girl you look beautiful." Ian complemented giving Bonnie a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks Dad."

"Now pose." Daniel shouted, we posed and took a whole bunch of pictures. We convinced them it was enough and hurried out the door. I mentally went over every spell I knew, our job: take care of the hybrids so Damon and Stefan have an opening to Klaus.

"Are you ready for this?" Bonnie asked.

Breath Dany and you'll be fine, I reassured myself.

"Yes," I stated firmly. She nodded and gave me a tiny smile before driving up to school, when we got there it wasn't what we expected. Everyone was outside with the Fire Department and police surrounded Mystic Falls High. We found Caroline in the crowd of people, she was screaming her head off at a firemen.

"Caroline, what the hell happened?" I asked, the officer looked relieved and slipped away from the blue- eyed girl's glare.

"Can you believe this a pipe busted and flooded the gym all my HARD WORK IS GONE!" She shouted, throwing her hands up in the air. I opened my mouth to speak, but a junior began to shout.

"HOMECOMING MOVED TO LOCKWOODS MANSION."

When we got there the party was in full swing, there was drinks a band and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. I looked around I didn't recognize any of these people, and then realization hit me. Hybrids, most of these people were hybrids. I tried to take deep calming breaths and held my head up high. Don't show fear, you're in control. Like a mantra in my head, I repeated those words as I walked back towards the house. Looking around I see Bonnie standing by a group of kids with a red cup in her hands, then a figure stepped in front of me blocking my view.

"Hello there." Klaus said in a British accent looking down at me.

"Klaus," I said in disdain, my lip curled in grimace. Shifting my weight I crossed my arms in front of me, not wavering from his gaze.

"Aww don't sound so glum, love. Are you enjoying yourself?" Klaus asked as if he was actually interested.

"I was actually." Pause. "Until you showed your face." I finished giving him a bittersweet smile. Klaus smirked at me and I felt my magic itch in my veins, building up ready to lash out when I needed. I wanted nothing more than swipe that smug smirk off his face.

"Certainly got a little more spunk since I was away. Tell me where is my sweet sister Rebekah heard you two got…close." Klaus questioned.

"I don't know Klaus, now if you'll excuse me you can go bother someone else." I sneered tried to move my way around him. He leaned down close to my ear, "I know you and your little Scooby Doo gang planning something but I'm in a good mood so go ahead and give it your best shot."

"I came for a good time." I wretched my arm away from him sending him a hateful glare, "But you ruined it." I walked away feeling flustered and thanked the stars that I manage to keep my heart rate down.

. I mentally patted myself on the back.

I looked behind me to see Klaus head towards Katherine who was pretending to be Elena. I walked back to the Lockwood house; it was cluttered with people from school. When I heard the familiar bickering of two people I opened the door to one of the rooms to see Damon and Tyler on the ground holding their heads. Folding my arms I leaned against the door, Tyler slumped against the wall passed out. Bonnie released her hold on Damon.

"What the hell you weren't supposed to witchy migraine me." He seethed.

Bonnie scoffed, "And you weren't supposed to attack Tyler."

They glared at each other the tension rose in the room so I decided to make my appearance known since the two still hadn't noticed me.

"For Christ sakes you too are like an old married couple." I commented, looking down at my nails before crossing my arms. "ARE NOT." They both retorted at the same time. Bonnie looked down and saw something sticking out of Damon's jacket.

"Oh my GOD is that the-."

"Sssh there everywhere." He shushed lowering his voice, pointing around the place. Damon's gaze slid over to me, this made me stand up straighter than before. He smirked at my reaction, the noise from outside had quiet down.

"Hybrids," Damon whispered low so only we could hear. How many I mouthed and Damon signaled that there were 2 and for us to move. I backed away from the door when something across the room caught my eye. I walked across the room and dragged Tyler's body into the closet and locked the door. Now who would have thought that Mrs. Lockwood would keep knives in here?

Damon open the door in a flash ready to attack when heard something whiz passed his ear. The hybrid fell down to the ground with a knife imbedded in his forehead. Quickly he grabbed the other hybrid and pulled her into the room. Damon turned around to see Dany toss another knife into the other hybrids shoulder. The girl had aim, he was impressed.

The hybrid growled taking out the knife in her shoulder, and had me up against the wall before I could blink. I gasped as her hand tightened around my neck cutting off my air supply. I reared my head back and brought it down to hit her head and brought my fist down to her cheek. She stumbled back and Damon caught her in a headlock and quickly snapped her neck. I stood a little wobbly in my heels Damon looked a little taken back.

"Where the hell did you learn to do that?" He asked pointing at the knife in the dead hybrid.

"Military Dad, he taught me how to fight, through knives, and to fence. " I said cringing at the sound it made when I took the knife out the dead hybrid.

"Well that's convenient." Damon

"Let's go." Bonnie said grabbing my hand and pulling me out the room. I rubbed my forehead; head-butts never work for anyone. Damon disappeared to complete the rest of the plan, and Bonnie went off to find Caroline and try to get her to leave the dance. I let my magic spread out and felt 2 large entities of power towards the front of the house that I recognized as Originals. Michael, I thought passing through the kitchen.

I stopped dead in my tracks as hybrid stepped into my path the door creaked and I turned around to see 2 more hybrids step through and close the door. Shit, I thought backing up as another hybrid stepped in. Casting a quick spell I had them all one their knees as I popped the blood vessels in there head. I felt my magic dwindle I'm not sure if I could keep this up for so long. Thinking fast I looked around the room and settled on the Block holding several kitchen knives. One got back up on their feet and lunged at me knocking the knife out my hand baring its fangs. Holding out my hand I tossed them into a wall breaking the bones in their legs. I picked up the knife off the ground, I effectively through it in the head of one other the hybrids.

"One down 3 to go," I muttered.

"_Incendia!"_

One of the hybrids went up in flames and the other shot up and threw me against the wall into a glass mirror. I cried out feeling the glass pierce my shoulder and blood tricked out of the wound. The two remaining hybrids a girl and boy took a large intake of breath and the veins broke out under their eyes. One a male knelled down and said, "You smell amazing."

Acting out of pure fear and adrenaline I felt power suddenly surge throughout my entire body that I never felt before. There was a flash of white light and I must have blacked out because the next thing I know I'm standing over the hybrids body. What shocked me the most was that there was a large gaping hole in his chest like something blew right through him? I looked across the room and the girl whose legs I had broken had tears falling from her eyes.

"You killed him! You little bitch you killed my brother." She cursed tears falling from her greens eyes.

I don't even know what I had done to him but the power it like it was suffocating me and I just released it. Raising my hand I broke the leg off of one of the tables and sent it straight into her heart. I didn't release I was shaking till I was slumped over on the ground not being able to breath properly. A loud scream tore through the house, Klaus. It's over now, a huge sense of relief washed over me. I looked over at the two dead hybrids. Oh God what had I just done, someone was trying to open the door but it was blocked by the girls dead body.

I quickly got off the ground and exited the kitchen. I headed towards the front of the house but hid when I saw fire. Peeking to see more I wanted to cry when I saw Klaus still very much alive standing over Mikael's burning body. Covering my mouth with my hand I leaned against the wall mindful of my still bleeding wound. My body went numb I barely heard Klaus give Stefan his free will back then someone was shaking my arm. Bonnie reached her arm around me and pulled me to my feet and began to pulling me out of the house.

* * *

><p>"It's supposed to be over Bonnie. He's supposed to be dead," I said as she put a bandage on my shoulder. I had stripped off my dress, taken a long shower and was now sitting in my living room wrapped up in a blanket with a cup of green tea in my hands.<p>

"I know we **will **get him Dany. Klaus is gonna suffer for what he has put us through." She promised wrapping her arms around me rocking me back and forth. She reminded me of grams she would always do that to calm us down. Daniel passed by the living room trying to get a midnight snack when he saw the pair sitting on the floor. He decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Bonnie something happened at Homecoming," I began. I explain to her about the 4 hybrids cornering me in the kitchen, how I fought them off, the flash of light, and the hole in the dead hybrid. It all just spilled out my mouth I wasn't even thinking that someone could hear us. When I heard the sound of someone walk in my heartbeat sky rocketed I looked behind me. Daniel stepped into the living room looking down at both of us with a knowing look.

"I believe it's time we talked don't you think."

* * *

><p>4 people stood across the street of the Bennett residence clocked in black.<p>

"So what happens now." A voice said to the woman beside them.

"Nothing yet, she only tapped into the power a little bit. Not enough to completely pose a threat or for her to transition

"I don't understand why we are just waiting? Why not just take her now?" The boy asked.

"No." She said firmly. "Not yet."

"She's already regaining her memories." Another male voice says.

"Yes, but until the mark begins to form we have nothing to worry about. We must keep a close eye on her though. We wouldn't want them finding her it's bad enough she's made contact with the doppelgänger."

"Yes and this place is crawling with super naturals. It's a surprise they haven't come here searching for her." A female voice says.

"You mean the hunters. If they come there isn't much we can do."

"We will keep watch of her and that is all." She said with finality.


	13. Aftermath

_Previously on Winter Solstice_

_"So you're some reincarnation of an old witch."_

_"Something like that," I said sinking back into the couch._

* * *

><p><em>"That judgmental little cousin of yours," She inquired her eyes squinting just a bit.<em>

_"She's not judgmental," I defended. She shook her head and muttered something under her breath "Look I gotta head home cook dinner for my uncle go to sleep and I'll see you tomorrow okay." I grabbed my things and she nodded her head. But I didn't catch when she had said, "I hope you don't end up the same way she did."_

* * *

><p><em>Acting out of pure fear and adrenaline I felt power suddenly surge throughout my entire body that I never felt before. There was a flash of white light and I must have blacked out because the next thing I know I'm standing over the hybrids body. What shocked me the most was that there was a large gaping hole in his chest like something blew right through him? I looked across the room and the girl whose legs I had broken had tears falling from her eyes.<em>

_"You killed him! You little bitch you killed my brother." She cursed tears falling from her greens eyes._

_I don't even know what I had done to him but the power it like it was suffocating me and I just released it. Raising my hand I broke the leg off of one of the tables and sent it straight into her heart. I didn't release I was shaking till I was slumped over on the ground not being able to breath properly._

* * *

><p><em>It all just spilled out my mouth I wasn't even thinking that someone could hear us. When I heard the sound of someone walk in my heartbeat sky rocketed I looked behind me. Daniel stepped into the living room looking down at both of us with a knowing look.<em>

_"I believe it's time we talked don't you think."_

* * *

><p><em>4 people stood across the street of the Bennett residence clocked in black.<em>

_"So what happens now." A voice said to the woman beside them._

_"Nothing yet, she only tapped into the power a little bit. Not enough to completely pose a threat or for her to transition_

_"I don't understand why we are just waiting? Why not just take her now?" The boy asked._

_"No." She said firmly. "Not yet."_

_"She's already regaining her memories." Another male voice says._

_"Yes, but until the mark begins to form we have nothing to worry about. We must keep a close eye on her though. We wouldn't want them finding her it's bad enough she's made contact with the doppelgänger."_

_"Yes and this place is crawling with super naturals. It's a surprise they haven't come here searching for her." A female voice says._

_"You mean the hunters. If they come there isn't much we can do."_

_"We will keep watch of her and that is all." She said with finality._

* * *

><p><strong><em>I don't own Vampire Diaries or the songs I really wish I did because then some of this bullshit wouldn't be happeneing.<em>**

**_I wrote this like last friday after having a dream about it and it's kinda been sitting here for awhile and I'm kinda mad cause the finale like ?_**

**_Did you guys see the finale I swear this show messes with my emotions so bad. I didn't get a chance to watch it Thursday but on Saturday I found a link on tumblr. I love that Bonnie is finally taking a stand because I mean she only shows up to do a spell that saves everyones lives and then we never hear from her. Now Elena is a vampire (who else called it?) I'ver seriously have know my feelings about that I've been saying this because with her stupid petrova blood everyone fucking dies for her and now she can fight. I swear they treat her kid that can't do anything (she really cant sometimes) and I knwo its a bold face lie when they said if she picks you I'll leave town I know Stefan would do it but Damon (no) hes too far in to let that go especially now._**

_Outfit: http:/www (dot) polyvore(dot)com/gypsy_003/set?id=44704305_

_Playlist: Echo by Jason Walker and Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift (when they get hit by the car) This Woman's Work by Maxwell (Damy moment after flashback)_

**_In this chapter we will finally get to see what happened the night of Dany's car accident that killed her friends. We get to see Dany's mom come and visit and her and Damon have some history. I wanna thank everyone for added me to Favorites and Story Alerts. I really grateful for it but guys come on and you please send some reviews I get some of you like it but honestly its a 12 chapter story with 6 reviews and it kinda makes me feel weird. I don't knwo what you guys think of the chapter or nothing. So please pretty please review tell em how I'm doing because looking at this it makes me want to stop this story because I don't know how you guys feel about it._**

* * *

><p>"Daniel," I gasp, we both stood up, I felt heat rush up to my face. Oh god this can't be happening, I thought. He spared both of us a indescribable look, and motion for us to sit down. Heart racing a mile a minute, I sunk down on the couch I opened my mouth to explain but quickly closed it looking at Bonnie who look just as jaw stricken.<p>

"Before you both say anything I already know that you two are witches."

My jaw dropped. "Wa-wait a minute ...you knew ...f-for how long?" I asked.

"That's why Mom sent me to check on you she wanted to know if Bonnie and you're powers had come in." Daniel said sitting across from us.

"So Aunt Clara knows about witches, what else do you know?" Bonnie spoke.

"I know as much as Mom told me. I know Caroline and Damon are vampires, that Lockwood kid is a werewolf and that you guys are witches. Well that was a given since we come from a family of witches." Daniel explained.

"So does that mean that y-," I said pointing at him but he cut me off with a curt nod.

"Yes and so is Mom, why did you think I was so apprehensive when I saw Damon. Caroline's aura is a bit different but Damon he's…he's a dick sometimes but I trust him."

"You what? He's A VAMPIRE!" Bonnie shrieked.

"I have my reasons Bonnie and that is between me and him." Daniel said, Bonnie began muttering under her breath in Latin. I slapped her arm,

"Can't you say something nice about him at all?" Her glare answered my question; I felt a slight pound in my head. "We'll tell everyone about you later, Daniel. As of right now to much has happened to night and I'm exhausted so goodnight." I said going to my room.

"What does she mean- Bonnie start explaining." Daniel questioned.

Closing the door to my room, I fell face first into my bed and was out like a light. When I woke up there was a loud pounding in my head, I swore under my breath. I felt like shit. I pried one eye open, the sunlight streamed through the window. Bonnie knocked twice on the door before peaking her head inside.

"You better come downstairs everyone is here." She said, I groaned and pulled myself out of bed. I sighed stretching my muscles the sunlight hit my face and I cringed feeling the pounding get harder.

"You look terrible." A voice said. Damon stood behind Bonnie, who rolled her eyes and left. "I feel like shit." I said walking out into the hallway and made my way down the stairs. Everyone was downstairs in the kitchen, Caroline looked like she had been crying all night and Elena looked the same.

"Stefan is gone." Damon whispered to me, I nodded that explained Elena but not Caroline. I headed to the cabinet and searched for anything that could relieve the pounding in skull. Damon sat down next to Elena and Daniel stood next to me,

"Why are we here?" Elena asked hoarsely. Yep, she's definitely been crying. I poured my tea bringing it to my mouth and drinking it. As it slid down my throat I noticed that seemed to taste a little different but it helped the pounding.

"Well someone spilled the beans because Daniel over here knows about us." Damon said looking accusingly at Bonnie. "Shouldn't we be finding Stefan?" She questioned. Everyone was silent. I drinked more of my tea and my headache softened just a little.

"I know what you are because my mother and grandmother are witches." Daniel said looking at everyone. Caroline's eyes went wide and Elena became very interested in her mug of coffee.

"It's alright I won't tell anyone but after last night I would very much like to know why the hell my little sister was fighting hybrids last night when she was supposed to be going to a school dance" Daniel said his voice rising while he talked.

"There's a hybrid name Klaus that has been terrorizing us for months now; he killed me, almost killed Bonnie, and kidnapped Dany. So we came up with a plan to kill him and we failed." Caroline said.

"He what my little sister?" Daniel shouted in outrage.

Oh god my head, I thought holding my head. "Please keep it down." I said resting my head on the table. He muttered sorry and listen to Elena and Damon explain what had been going on for the past 6 months. I barely heard a word they were saying. Mouths were moving but no sound came out and I just felt really bad.

"Dany are you getting sick?" Caroline asked rubbing my back in concern. "I don't know" I said, I feel like I was going to pass out and the pounding in my skull was getting worse.

"You're not going to puke are you?" She asked warily and I could feel her move away from me slightly and it made me laugh.

"So let me get this straight you all have jeopardized your lives countless times to stop Klaus from trying to get Elena. In turn my baby cousin was fake killed and brought back, my little sister was kidnapped by this guy, and she had to fight off hybrids by blowing holes through them."

"What?" Damon asked, and I could feel his heated gaze on me.

"You guys are to fucking loud." I groaned looking up at them.

"I'd like to know about this 'blowing holes through hybrids'" Damon said staring intently at me. I put my head back down I take it back don't want to deal with this today.

"Short version of the a long story, something happened last night while Dany was fighting hyrbids and she did something and blew a hole in their bodies." Bonnie said.

"BONNIE!" I shouted at her, Christ here comes the questions.

3

2

"How in the fuc-"

"Wow how did you do that?"

"Dany is something going on with you?"

"I'd like to find that spell"

"It wasn't a spell," I said running my hands over my face and pulling my hair off my shoulder it was starting to get hot. I shook my head, "I don't know it just happened no chanting no spell I just." I waved my hand my hand in front of me demonstrating and my mug of tea exploded, Bonnie and Elena jumped back with wide eyes. Caroline was trying to contain her laughter and Damon at that point he looked a lot like his broody brother Stefan.

"Great that tea was supposed to cure my headache which none of you are helping with by the way."

There was a pregnant silence and thankfully the phone began to ring.

"Hello," I answered.

_"Hey baby girl."_

"Hi mom," I sighed.

_"Well don't sound too happy to hear me," she said sarcastically._

I shook my head, "No that's not it Mom."

"Well I sent you a gift so go see if it reached you." I told her okay and Daniel and I both went to the door. I opened the door and was shocked to see my Mom standing there arms wide open. Oh my god really, I thought.

"MOM!" we both shouted in surprise and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. When we released her, she was looking curiously at something behind us. I turned around to see the gang all standing there with a matching curious expressions.

"Um Mom these are my frie-"

"Well I never thought I would see you again, Damon Salvatore." Mom said crossing her arms.

"Nice to see you too, Clara," He responded.

"You know each other," we all said in unison.

"Okay you have some serious explaining to do," I said pointing at my mother and Damon.

* * *

><p>Damon closed the door to my room as I sat down on my bed. He just talked with my mother downstairs and Caroline had taken Elena home.<p>

"So what were you and mother talking about?" I asked.

"Your mom and I go way back. She was just breaking into her powers and she was cornered by some guys. I saved her and took her home, had to leave as soon as I got there because Shelia was ready to set me on fire." He chuckled at the memory.

"Sounds like Grams. Is that the only reason why they seemed to be okay with you?" I crossed my legs and Damon sat down next to me.

"What do you remember about your accident?" He asked.

_Flashback:_

_Everyone was laughing having a good time at Laura Saunders' party. Tony and Mitch were beyond drunk. Nathan and Sasha were making out with each other. Music was blaring and I was dancing with some guy whose name I didn't know. _

_"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" a loud voice yelled._

_Everyone froze and Laura looked scared shitless because her parents weren't supposed to be home till later. It took about three seconds for everyone to run to the door. We all ran to Mitch's car laughing our heads off._

_"Man, did you see the look on Mr. Saunders's face," Tony laughed._

_"It's a shame though ruined a good party!" Sasha exclaimed as Nathan lazy put an arm around her. _

_"Come on let's get out of here," Mitch said, throwing away his bottle of beer. I took his keys from him; there was no way he was fit to drive. He tried to take them back but nearly toppled over. Nathan grabbed him by the shoulders and put him in the car while Sasha had already got Tony in and buckled up. After everyone got inside I turned on the engine and pulled out of Laura Saunders's yard. _

_"Yo, turn that up," Nathan said, reaching over and White Stripes "Seven Nation Army" blasted through the car. Tony and Mitch cheered and we all bobbed our head to the beat. _

_"So Dany are you ready to sing at the winter showcase?" Sasha asked poking me int he shoulders. Tony and Mitch let out a loud cheer and rolled down the windows. "Uh no I'm not I seriously don't know if I can go up there without having a stroke." I said pulling up to a green light._

_"Aww Dany you will be amazing babe." Tony leaned over and pecked my cheek causing Nathan and Sasha to "ooh"._

_"Oh shut up guys and thanks Tone." The light turned green and I pressed my foot down on the accelerator to cross the bridge._

_"DANY LOOK OUT FOR THAT CAR!" I turned my head just in time to see a speeding car crash into us. _

_Damon lay out in the middle of the street waiting for an unsuspecting victim as usual. He listened to the silence the night offered and was annoyed when he heard the sound of crunching metal slam violently against each other. He looked up to see a car full of kids get hit by a drunk driver. Several screams ripped through the air and the car tipped over the bridge and into the water. But not before he caught sight of a young girl in the driver's seat that looked oddly familiar. Sighing to himself, he zipped over the side of the bridge and saw the lights of the car sink under._

_Screams filled my ears and my head banged against the steering wheel. I notice my scream in the air as our car toppled over and into the water. The seatbelt locked tightly across my chest and water began filling up the car. I choked trying to get air back in my lungs, I looked behind me and tears streamed down my face. Nathan had a bloody gash across his forehead and was passed out, Sasha was beginning to come too, and Tony was also passed out. I sucked in my last breath as the water completely filled the car. I tried to pull at my seatbelt but it wasn't unbuckling, please god let us live. The car sunk until it hit the bottom of the river. I turned my head and grabbed Mitch who looked like he was beginning to fade. I shook him and tried to scream his name, my chest was feeling tight. Sasha reached out and grabbed my hand. I looked at her, her hair like mine was floating around her in a dark mass as she shook her head at me. She held up her finger at me and I recognize what she was doing. This was it we were going to die here. I raised a finger up and we both simultaneously crossed our hearts. _

_"Sisters forever" we both mouthed to each other. _

_She let go of my arm and it was getting harder to hold my breath. I shook my head to get rid of my hazy vision, my mass of hair swarmed around me. The water was cold and I felt pins and needles run through my body. I was dying and I knew it. I couldn't hold my breath anymore and my eyes drifted shut._

_Damon, after going over his options called the police before diving into the water. He swam down to the bottom of the river where the car was. He swam to the window looking inside to see two guys passed out, he could tell the one of them was already dead, and the girl's hearts were still beating strong. Ripping open the door, he pulled out two of the boys and brought them to land. He dived back into the water and went to pull one of the girls out but she stopped them. She shook her head and pointed to the girl in the driver's seat. _

_"I can save you both" he said, and with that he ripped her seatbelt. As he pulled her out of the car she grabbed his jacket and pinned him with her grey eyes and said,_

_"Save her please she has to live."_

_He nodded and the girl with the strength she had left swam to the surface. Swimming around to the other side of the car he pulled the car door open. He looked at the young girl; she looked barely 16, and ripped off her seat belt. Her body floated and he wrapped an arm around her middle and swam to the surface. Damon sucked in a breath of air and began swimming to land. He looked and saw the grey-eyed girl on the other side of the river with the other two boys. Picking the girl up and laying her on dry ground, before diving back._

_"Come on breathe." He pried open her mouth and blew air into her mouth and continued compressions._

_"You better not die or I just got one of my favorite jackets wet for nothing." Droplets of water dripped from his hair and he was leaning over her. Her hand twitched on the side of him and water erupted from her mouth. She leaned over to her side empting out the water from her lungs. She laid back down on her back and looked up at him._

_"You saved me," she said softly._

_Damon pulled her in a sitting position and against his chest rubbing her shoulders trying to create heat. "Yeah well I couldn't let just drown could I?" he said, shrugging. When her eyes began to close and her heartbeat wavered, he shook her and her eyes opened._

_"No going to sleep alright you need to stay awake," he said. She tilted her head before saying, "You have very pretty blue eyes." _

_He rolled his eyes before saying thanks and continued to transfer heat to her body. "What's your name?" Damon asked. _

_"Dany."_

_"Do you have a last name, Dany?" he asked._

_"Bennett."_

_Aw that's why she was familiar, Damon mentally thanked himself by saving this girl he was still fulfilling his promise to Emily. Sirens rang through the air looking down he saw her eyes had closed but her heartbeat was fine. Well Bennett you're their problem now, he layed her down and stood to his feet. Looking back at the girl, he had a feeling they would met again. Seeing the light of the police car in the distance he left leaving no trace he was there to begin with._

_End of Flashback:_

"I d-don't remember that. I even remember seeing s-someone there," I said, tears burning my eyes. I blinked willing them away one thing I promised myself not to cry in front of others. I didn't even cry during the funerals of my friends it wasn't until most people had left and it was just their families there. When I sunk to my knees and let out a current of tears and sobs rack through me. No matter how many times they had told me they didn't blame me I still felt responsible. No even sending away the man that hit us gave me any sort of relief because he has to live with killing two kids and putting the other in a coma.

Damon kneeled in front of me wiping away a tear with the pad of his thumb. I rose to my feet and wrapped my arms around me. I wiped my tears away refusing to look at him but I knew he was standing behind me. The smell of his Drakk Nior cologne enveloped me and made me feel comfortable which only made me want to cry more.

"Thank you for telling me that, Damon. But I r-really need to be alone right now," I said my voice fading into a whisper as I tried to hold back my emotions. I refuse to cry in front of him, he placed his hands on the side of my arms. I swear to god I won't be able to take it if this man hugs me. I broke away from him and the sound his voice halted me.

"**Look** at me Danearys,"he commanded. Biting my lower lip to stop from trembling, I slowly turned around. He stood tall, his blue eyes sparkling, and his arms open in front of him.

"Just come here and let me hold you," he said beckoning with his hands.

His words surprised me, hell it even surprised Damon but he couldn't stand the sight of her crying. It did things to him made him feel something that he hadn't felt in a long time. After standing still I moved slowly towards him. My heart aching with each step until I was right in front of him and his arms wrapped around me. My heart clenched and I couldn't stop the cry that ripped through me. I felt him stroke my hair as the flood gates opened and I couldn't stop crying. My hands clutched him because I was so scared to let go that I would just fall into a sea of sadness. My whole frame shook and it just made him pull me closer. For a moment, Damon thought that she might fall but he held her. The smell of lavender filled his senses and Damon relished in it and thought he would never tire of her smell. Her body was tiny compared to his but pressed together he could feel the curves of her frame as she shook.

Damon's smell was in a word amazing; it calmed me down to the point where I stopped shaking. It made me realize the affect he had on me, he made me feel comfortable and safe but he also made me feel excited and giddy. His sarcasm which to some people was a turn off made me laugh and he was fun to be around. His eyes sometimes made my heart skip a beat and being with him was overwhelming. Completely overwhelming to the point where I couldn't breathe at sometimes but I never wanted to lose the feeling. I really don't know what I would do without him. And that thought scared me; I shouldn't be having these feelings. He loves Elena and the thought surprisingly left a bitter taste in my mouth.

I pulled back and wiped my face with the back of my hand and sniffed. I looked up at him and his arms remained around my waist. I averted my gaze and kicked myself for crying in front of him. That was so unattractive. Why should I even care if he thought I was attractive? He held my chin up with his thumb and tapped my nose.

"Beautiful girls shouldn't cry," He said softly. My breath hitched, oh lord I'm falling for him then I noticed how close our faces were. Our nose would graze each other with every breath we took.

"Thank you Damon for everything I honestly don't know what I-," the sentence died on my lips when he brushed his finger along my bottom lip.

"I knew that I would see you again, one day." He said his gaze lingering on my lips before flickering to my eyes. He then noticed how close they were standing and wavering of her breathing. But he didn't move away he stayed still brushing his nose against hers. He mentally smirked when he heard her heart speed up and her breath hitched. So he wasn't the only one feeling what was happening between them.

A whole day could have passed and they wouldn't have noticed. Both too caught up in staring into each other's eyes with tons of feelings running through them. She examined the way his hair fell perfectly in front of his eyes, how his eyes sparkled with mischief and something else and how got damn perfect his lips looked. If only just a taste just to see how badly she would fall if they were everything she thought they would be. He was surprised when Dany reached up and moved a piece of hair out of his eyes. His hand had moved to the space behind her neck and played with a tendril of hair admiring the way it felt like silk in his grasp. Just a taste rang their both their heads but their moment was ruined when the doorknob had turned.

Caroline was quiet surprised to open Dany's door to find her and Damon standing rather close. Who the hell was she kidding if she hadn't walked in when she did they would have been making out they were so close. She mentally kicked herself after seeing they both separate with a slight dazed expression. She was sure Damon wanted to take her head off; he whispered something in Dany's ear and was gone. Now that he was gone Caroline didn't stop the shit eating grin from forming on her face.

"Oh you and I need to have a talk right now." She squealed closing the door.

* * *

><p>"What the hell did I just walk in on? I swear the sexual sparks were burning up in here," Caroline squealed hoping on the bed.<p>

I laid down on the bed and put my hands over my face. What the hell was I doing? I was this close to kissing him I damn well would have if Care hadn't come in. For a moment I resented her and loved her for it. If I had kissed him he would have thought I had just gotten caught up in the moment or something because I was emotional. And I very well could have use the excuse that he took advantage fo me because I was in that state but only a bitch would pull that move. I sure as hell wouldn't have regret if I kissed him. I would have regreted if he he didn't feel the same way. But it didn't feel like that, he looked like he was going to kiss me.

"Somethigns wrong with me Care." I said putting a pillow over my head.

She grabbed it from me, "Nothing is wrong with you. Your just a hot blooded teenage girl who he has feelings for a guy."

"But I shouldn't have feelings for him."

"Eep so you DO have feelings for him I knew it. I saw it and I felt it a little perk of having Damon as my sire. But honestly Dany, you and Damon would be great together." She said playing with my stuff animal cat.

"He loves Elena." I muttered bitterly under my breath.

"He might love her but he definitely has strong feelings for you. I mean god the heat was just sizzling when I got in here. So I want you tell me everything from the beginning," she said crossing her legs in front her.

I told her everything he told me about saving me and my friends from the crash. How I felt during the story and how I tried not to cry in front of him. I told her about how he told me no commanded me to look at him and let him hold me. How I cried in his arms as he held him, when we just stood there in each other's arms. Then about the staring into each other's eyes, I told her everything and didn't leave anything out.

"Why didn't YOU KISS HIM IDIOT," she exclaimed, hitting me in the head with my pillow.

"I WOULD have if you hadn't come in," I yelled hitting her back. "But I'm glad you did come in. It knocked me back into reality, I would have been taking advantage of the situation."

"Bull-fucking-shit Dany, I mean he was telling that story and it was amazing. He saved you and took care of you feeling he would see you again. Then 2 years later you met again at first you couldn't stand each other. And then you had a truce and were buddies. Now it's leading to feelings that could leave to an epic romance. Ugh it's a Nicholas Sparks worthy," Caroline ranted lying down next to me.

I shook my head and laughed, before mulling over her words. "I'm just me Caroline. He loves Elena and she's-"

"Don't you FUCKING dare," she cursed.

"She's what he wants Care. He's told me that when we talked once. But he doesn't want to feel guilty because she's his brother's girl. How do I compete with someone he's been in love with for 2 years that he could never have." I said looking at her.

"I've been in your shoes Dany. I use to think I wasn't good enough because everyone wanted Elena. But I got over it and now I'm a new person." We laughed.

"Granted I am a vampire but I let it go when I realized how screwed up her life was. Now with Damon as my sire, I can kina peek into his head a little. Anytime I needed to find him he was with you. And vis versa , I never ever felt Damon truly at peace for once in his immortal life. It literally almost made me fall over and when I looked you two were together on the couch just watching TV. I would never want to be Elena. She doesn't even know what she wants and she's leading him on. And I'm not afraid to say that. She needs time to herself so she can figure what she wants and needs. She's always had someone there she's never been alone, she can't take it. I will not let you give up on something that could be epic over her. I refuse to let that happen with you."

"You really are an amazing person, Caroline." She grinned. "I know, now we have to make up a plan."

"A plan?" I inquired.

"Yes, a "Get Damon plan" we need one." Caroline said nodding her head. I shook mine, "No we do not Caroline."

She gasp, "The Birth- of- Damy" she said moving hers hands as if she's drawing a rainbow. All I could say was wow and she giggled.

"You're staying over right?" I asked.

"Oh yes and this plan goes into effect tomorrow," Caroline said.

We both took a shower and watching a movie with my mom. Uncle Ian was quite surprised to see Mom and gave her the extra guest room. He asked me why she was here and if something happened. I told him no and that she was being an overbearing mother as usual. And she was it was as if I never left home with her here well accept we talked about magic for a while.

"Your sister is getting married," Mom said as we all sat on the couch watching Dance with Me with Vanessa Williams and Chayanne.

"About time they've been engaged for like 3 ½ years," I said grabbing a handful of popcorn. Caroline, who was sitting next to Bonnie, chirped up at the word 'wedding'.

"Ooh I love weddings, the planning, buying the right flowers, finding the caterer, oh my god the dress. Then setting up the reception party, getting a dj, I could help if you want I love planning things," She said sending me a little wink.

"Well…I suppose I could use some help," Mom said looking at her a little apprehensively.

"Don't worry Aunt Clara you're in good hands, Caroline has single –handedly planned all the events in mystic falls since her sophomore year," Bonnie said.

_Give her a chance Mom. She's a great person she just happens to be a vampire._

"Well the wedding is in a month and we already have a venue set up. We have a caterer already and the colors are lavender and green." Mom said. I could already see the wheels turning in that blonde head of hers.

_I know sweetheart but she is still new. But I like her and her aura is nice considering what she is._

_I know you will love her once you get to know her._

"Wedding talk later let's focus on how cute Chayanne is," I said leaning into Bonnie.

"Yes indeed."

"That is a beautiful man but you know who else is fine," Mom said. I chuckled and we both looked at her waiting for her to answer.

"Chris Hemsworth."

We all yelped in agreement and Caroline almost bounced out her skin. "Isn't he just gorgeous you saw the muscles on him in Thor," she swooned and hi-fived my mom.

"Oh lord that man is so damn pretty," Mom exclaimed.

"Oh my god Mom!"

"What I may be old but I'm not blind." And with that we returned our attention to the movie. Something began to vibrate underneath my butt, reaching under I grabbed my phone to see the text message.

The screen flashed Damon and I opened it.

_I'm **way **better looking than Chris Hemsworth sweetheart ;) ~ D_

Caroline leaned over and saw my text and snatched my phone form me. Quickly sending a text she tossed it back to me oh my god what did she send.

_Well you can prove it tomorrow!_

_Oh really? :)_

_You'll see XD _

Oh my god, I looked at her mouth open but her eyes were glued to the screen. She reached over to grab some popcorn and I lightly singed her finger. She drew back holding her finger with a pouty face. _I'm gonna get you Caroline,_ I mouthed.

"Caroline's Plan Phase 1 starts tomorrow," She whispered.


	14. AN

AN

Sorry guys it's going to take a little longer to update my stories. My laptop is gone the school took it back and turns out are not giving them back when school starts again. I'm going to get one of my own but it's going to take a while so unfortunately this story is on hiatus for a while. I'm so terrible sorry I want to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorite, and followed this story. Also for that one reviewer. I'm so glad that you felt the need to say that the story was childish three times on the same chapter which was the first one. Well my lovelies I have to leave the library but I'll try to get my laptop fast so I can write the chapters thanks for reading.

`Sincerely Hope

PS. I'm suffering a little writers block so tell what you would like to see happen regarding Caroline's plan or the story in general.

Depending on how many people review or follow I may or may not continue the story because I feel like no one is reading this. But I've been wrong before so I leave it your hands

OKAY Bye :)


End file.
